


Welcome to the Apocalypse

by knightlyprince



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Dark, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Zombie Apocalypse, after here is tag add ons, its kinda dope, sal is somehow the leader of a zombie killing gang, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlyprince/pseuds/knightlyprince
Summary: No one ever expected the zombie apocalypse to actually happen. No ever expected to be fighting for their lives every single day. But here our heroes are, eight years after the apocalypse. Just trying to cling to any source of normalcy.Living a normal life is hard when you're kind of the leader of one of the biggest zombie killing gangs this side of the country. Sal Fisher would much rather be living a domestic life with the people he loves, but instead they're working together and taking down the zombie population the best they can.So, this wasn’t the future they wanted, but it was what they got. And right now? After years of struggle, things weren’t that bad.
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Show Offs and Somethings

_ Vrrrrrm! _

“Lar, on your right,” Sal shouted, jumping to the right side of Larry, the sound of the chainsaw tearing through the air as it met with decaying flesh. Putrid blackened blood spluttered out onto Sal’s shirt as the zombie hit the ground, no longer moving. Slice mostly in half, start with the top of the skull. Keep it from moving.

“Can you cover for me Ash?” he barked out over his shoulder as the chainsaw made contact with another moaning corpse. Larry had stepped off to the side, cocking his shotgun and firing dead center an approaching zombie’s forehead. He let out a cheer as it dropped, loving the exciting rush of killing another one. Sal couldn’t help but smirk; his focus still on the next creature. Ash flitted up to him at a moment's notice, her pale purple bat decked out with nails at hand. Dried blood covered it and fresh blood joined it a second later as she delivered a crushing blow the moment Sal ducked down. 

“That’s my girl!” Sal cheered, slipping past her to cover their rear and help out Travis. Travis was loading up his cross bow as Sal swooped in, slicing through the top of the zombie’s skull easily as it got too close for comfort. Travis mumbled a thank you as he shot another approaching one. Sal gave him a thumbs up as he took a quick moment to double check that the straps on his mask were still locked in tight. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer their small squad could handle it. He could hear his chainsaw starting to sputter out and his bat cracked ages ago. Sal would be left pretty defenseless after that. He trusted his team to protect him until they got back to base, but it still wasn’t smart.

“Fucking Christ what is taking that nerd so long? Feel like that drone’s been circling our area for like fifty fucking hours,” groaned Travis as he yanked out an arrow of his from a nearby defeated corpse. 

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain,  Travvy ,” snickered Ashley as she stepped side to side, bat ready to swing as soon as any of them got close enough. Larry was firing shots as fast as he could, the near deafening sound filling the air even more than the whirring of the chainsaw. Travis grunted in Ashley’s general direction, not finding her joke in the least bit funny.

“ Yo , Todd’s got us. When has he ever steered us into danger?” Larry grinned, lining up another shot and taking the recoil with easy. The thud was such a satisfying sound.

“Literally last week, remember?” scoffed Travis, whipping out his pistol that was strapped to his thigh as he shot at another quickly approaching zombie.

The group was supposed to do a quick recon mission. See if there were any bandit camps nearby and raid them. They didn’t get that lucky this time unfortunately. And Travis and Larry’s bickering about the ‘ _ useless mission’  _ gathered the attention of a nearby group of zombies. They diminished the numbers quickly and at this point it was stragglers. Todd sent in his drone to check the path ahead to make sure it was even safe for them to return to base. Can’t risk leading a giant horde to base. Not like they couldn’t handle it though.

“Mmm, I remember someone being a massive whiny baby during it. And it wasn’t Todd,” smirked Larry, just messing with Travis at this point. Travis mumbled a whatever as he kept an eye out for any other approaching stragglers.

“Knock it off. All of you. Are you trying to get more to find us?” snapped Sal, not wanting to deal with their bickering again. It could turn nasty quick after all.

“SFK Alpha Squad do you copy?” came a slightly garbled voice from the walkie talkie stuck on Sal’s hip. 

Sal pressed the side button on it to respond, “SFK Alpha Squad. Sal speaking. What’s the situation?”

There was a pause before the line picked up again. They shouldn’t have been out of the radius of the walkie talkies though. Military grade? More like literal shit. Sal could barely hear anything that went on from that thing half the time.

“It’s Todd. I—path spotted. Follow— rone ! I’ll lead you guys back. Looking like smooth sailing out here now,” Todd said, his voice breaking up as he spoke. Sal groaned loudly, smacking the walkie talkie in frustration.

“You heard him. Grab your shit. Let’s move. I’m starving anyway,” Sal sighed heavily, tightening the clip on his mask now that they had a quick second to breathe. 

“You’re hungry, the saw is running out of gas. And I’m damn near close to running out of shells,” said Larry as he stretched his long legs to be next to Sal in that moment. The four of them then began following Todd’s drone down the path he spotted for them.

“You wouldn’t be out of shells if you weren’t trying to show off for Sal again,” mumbled Travis, his tone a little more on the melancholy side. Larry turned over his should and stuck his tongue out at Travis. Ash let out a little laugh, resting her bat on her shoulders as she walked with them. Travis scoffed and crossed his arms after slinging his crossbow on his back. 

The four of them finally had a second to breathe. No zombies running right at them. A moment to joke around and be  _ normal _ . As if anything could be considered normal anymore. Nothing’s been normal for years anyway.

The apocalypse started eight years ago after all.

* * *

_ Eight _ _ Years Ago—Graduation Night _

“Okay, but who was expecting that kiss between Maple and Chug when we threw our caps up though?” laughed Ashley as she took another swig from her hard cider. She leaned back on her spot, legs stretched out forward and slightly interlocked with Sal’s who sat across from her. He was slightly leaning into Larry’s side. Larry rest his weight on the hand he placed firmly behind Sal on the ground.

“Wait what? Shit, alright Todd. I owe you ten when we get down,” groaned Larry, tossing his head back and letting his long, dark brown hair dangle. Todd cheered as he took a hit from the joint the three of them were passing around. Drinks, weed, and good vibes. The four of them just graduated high school only hours ago. They were still in their caps and gowns, hanging out in Larry’s treehouse like they usually did.

This would be their final summer together. Ash was going away to a university  a couple hours away. Sal and Todd were at least hoping to find a place together to escape their parents. Larry would be the one to stay in  Nockfell , in Addison Apartments. Sal didn’t like the idea of leaving Larry behind, but Larry assured him they would stay in contact  _ or else _ . Maybe Sal could convince Todd to look for a place at least in  Nockfell .

Sal looked out the window, inhaling deeply as a light breeze came in through the treehouse. He was lost in thought, worried about his best friends splitting up. But the four of them had a bond unlike anything else. They weren’t called the Four Horsemen for nothing.

Ash inhaled deeply, processing what Larry said. “What do you mean? Did you three make a bet on whether or not the two of them got together? We all knew they would!”

Todd shook his head, tight red curls slightly bouncing. He smirked, staring Larry directly in the eyes. Larry’s dark eyes widened, afraid of what might come out of that ginger’s mouth.

“Nope. Just Larry and I. And the bet was to see who made the first move—Chug or La—,” Todd started, his eyes drifting towards Sal to let Ashley know what was going on. Larry was quick to kick him, clearing his throat so Sal didn’t catch on. Ash did, however, and let out an exaggerated  _ oh _ before bursting out into giggles. Everyone knew Larry didn’t have the balls to confess to Sal. And vice versa. But neither of them knew about the other.  Ridiculous . 

“But yeah! I’m happy for Chug and Maple. They’ve liked each other since like sophomore year. It’s about fuckin’ time, right Sally Face?” snickered Larry, nudging the  spaced-out Sal. Sal shook his head, his blue pigtails swinging back and forth as he came back down to Earth.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Good for them. Good for them, Larry Face,” Sal said, only processing the last half of what was being said. Larry smiled at him, unable to look away from him as he drank his beer. Was  it Sal’s imagination or did Larry’s arm move a little closer to him?

“God, were graduates now! To think, hours ago we were still babies. Now, now were full adults,” Ashley sighed happily. Larry rolled his eyes at her, graduating at age nineteen. Right,  _ baby. _

_ “ _ Right? It’s like, now what do we do? Shave our heads?” Todd snorted.

Larry shook out his massive mane, sighing happily as he did. He replied, “Nope. Never.  Gonna be the next Rapunzel.  Gonna wait for my handsome prince to whisk me away to be a trophy husband who just has to brush his hair out all day.”

“I totally want to cut off my hair. Maybe a mohawk. Getting a motorcycle! Who knows! I might come back a whole new woman after my first semester of university,” Ashley sighed contently, a dreamy look on her face.

“I don’t even want to think about you leaving right now, Ash. Right now, we’ve got another year of high school coming up. No one’s leaving. Everything stays  _ normal _ ,” smirked Sal, stretching up his arms and falling back onto the pillow nest they made on the floor of the tree house.

Then the music was cut off. Larry cursed and tried to turn the volume up, hoping to get the tunes back. But instead of music, a horrified voice filled the air. It was a warning.

“ _ The dead have risen. This is not a drill.  _ _ Nockfell _ _ residents are encouraged to lock themselves in their homes and await instruction. Do not engage, I repeat, do  _ not  _ engage. The dead are aggressive and there have already been causalities. This is not a fucking drill people. Stay inside your homes. Stay safe. This is the end of the fucking world,”  _ cried the radio host. Sal’s stomach tightened and dropped to his feet. The pure horror in the man’s voice was convincing enough. A dead silence filled the tree house.

“What the fuck? What kind of sick joke is this?” Larry choked out, his own  anxiety rising.

“Y-Yeah, who plays a joke like this?” Ashley replied, her voice tight. They all chuckled nervously just assuming it to be a shitty prank the radio station was playing. They wanted to ignore the fear and the anger that man’s voice held. He could just be a super good actor after all.

But then the emergency broadcasts dinged on all of their phones. Short and right to the point.

_ Zombie outbreak. Do not leave your homes. This is not a drill. _

A shrill scream filled their silence and the four of them snapped out of it. Lisa, Larry’s mom, was screaming at the four of them. She was begging them to come inside before it was too late. They all stood up, ready to leave. Sal peeked out the window and from this vantage point, he saw them. The zombies. Literal, actual fucking zombies were roaming the streets and attacking people. More screams, screams of pain and horror echoed their way to them. Sal felt like he was going to throw up.

Thankfully, they haven’t reached Addison Apartments yet. Sal was slightly trembling as he watched the scene before him. He didn’t even realize Todd and Ashley made it down safely until he felt thick fingers slide into his. Sal whipped his head around, jaw hanging slightly open. Larry pushed back his hair with his free hand, dark eyes horrified and sad. He bit on his bottom lip, jerking his head back to the tree house entrance. Sal nodded and they finally made their way down.

The four of them booked it for the door to Larry’s apartment. Lisa waited for them there, urging them inside and only closing the door when the four of them were safe inside. She locked it all the way down and urged the kids down. 

Once in Larry’s room, the panic set it. It really was the end of the world now. Ashley was immediately on the phone, trying to get ahold of her parents. There would be no way she could  leave right now. Not safely at least. Were they safe? Was Ben safe? She moved off to the side, frustrated that nothing was going through.

Todd was hyperventilating and pacing back and forth. He was trying to go through the science and the probability of his happening. Logic was a  sure-fire way to calm him down when he was wound up. But logic was being defied quite literally and it was only making him feel worse.

“I—I  gotta find my parents. They should be home. I  gotta go,” Todd stammered out, his pupils blown wide. Lisa kissed the top of his head. Todd was practically one of her own at this point.

“Go baby. I told them I was getting you. They’re home. Go, be with them,” she murmured, trying to assure Todd they were okay. He nodded and took off like a bat out of hell. Lisa ran over to her actual son though, sobbing fully and kissing him all over.

“Lar Bear, you’re safe. You’re home. This is so scary,” she cried, squeezing him tighter. Then, she pulled Sal who stood behind Larry into the hug and kissed her boys over and over. Tears poured down her face as she tried to wrap her head around the situation.

“Mom, it’s okay. We’re here. We’re not outside. We’re  _ here _ , but could you let us  _ breathe _ ?” groaned Larry, trying to wiggle out of his mom’s arms. Sal didn’t mind it though. He loved Lisa’s hugs and right now? He needed that motherly love. Sal hadn’t said a single word since the broadcast. He barely moved. His whole body was in fright, unable to process anything.

“Sorry baby. Sorry. Jesus, this is awful. I don’t know what we're going to do. I need to speak with Mr. Addison. We need to secure the building. I  gotta see if anyone else here can help me border everything up. We need to work quick,” Lisa said, eyes wide as she tried to make a plan in her head. She kissed the boys’ cheeks one last time before she tore out of the room, presumably on her way to speak to the building’s owner. Ashley remained in the corner, still trying to get ahold of her parents.

So really it was just Larry and Sal there. The two of them turned to each other, eyes welled up slightly. Their hands raised up in the slightest, finger tips just barely grazing. They thought they had all the time in the world. Time was cut now. Who knows what was going to happen next? Sal gulped audibly, still slightly shaking from the shock.

There were no words exchanged. The pair could only look into each other’s eyes. Horrified for their future. So many words could have been said,  _ should _ have been said. But neither of them could form the words the other needed right now. So, they just looked into each other’s eyes. Praying that none of this was real.

But unfortunately for them, it was all too real.

* * *

_ Present Day _

Hanging out after missions was the best part about them. Outside of the walls, they weren’t safe. But here? Here in this two-story home the Four Horsemen lived  _ safely _ . Along with Travis and Neil, of course. But this was the future the four of them dreamed about. All together again, their futures intertwined. None of them ever expected this future though.

In this future they were in their twenties, sure, but they weren’t living their normal lives. Ashley wasn’t a college graduate, pursuing her dreams. Todd wasn’t the inventor he longed to be. No, in this future, it was all different. Their bodies were covered in scars, in bruises. They were physically stronger now, sure, but they had to be. They had to, to survive. 

Ashley got the hair cut she wanted, but only because a zombie had grabbed her long, beautiful hair and it nearly cost her life. She immediately chopped it off to her chin and she had been keeping it short ever since. Her lip had been cut while fighting bandits and now a little scar rest there. But other than that, she was the same Ashley who loved art and her friends. She did get that motorcycle she was dreaming of.

Todd remained the same, really. He was rarely out past the walls anymore. He remained their eyes in the sky and the man who made their weapons. Todd was part of the brains of the group, always working on helping them improve. He also was a part of the research team to help find a cure with his boyfriend, Neil.

Larry was beefier, probably the one in the group who acquired the most muscle. He was quite literally their tank. One time, he was out of bullets and he took out a couple of zombies with his bare hands. Larry didn’t fuck around anymore. He was muscles, he was protection. His beautiful hair remained that insane length of course. Not even an apocalypse could make him cut his hair. In fact, he was even sporting some facial hair now. It was easier to let it grow a bit anyway.

Sal Fisher. Sal was the one who had changed the most since the start of the apocalypse. His long blue hair no longer stayed in his classic pigtails. He either opted to leave it down, or pulled it into a normal ponytail. His arms were covered in various scars, much like the others of course. But something happened to Sal that has left him...  _ modified.  _ Apart of his every day look was a mask. A white mask he and Larry had stolen from a craft store. A giant red X went across the face of the human face-like mask. They had darkened around the eyes a bit as well. It gave Sal a unique look and that red X became the signal for the Sally Face Killers. But the mask wasn’t just for the aesthetic of course. No, something happened to Sal a few years into the apocalypse that left him horribly disfigured. Had to get the mask so people didn’t think he was a zombie after all.

Eight years into the apocalypse and a lot of things have changed. Many cities throughout the East Coast have been saved and were transformed into safe cities. Walls were up and there were constant guards manning them to make sure zombies stayed out. This took years of cleaning up and rebuilding. But inside most of the major cities now, things were running relatively okay. Small stores were opening; people had sort of jobs. People were  _ safe _ to say the least.

There was a cure on the way. Rumor was they were able to cure some people who were turned into zombies. But those were only rumors after all. They would be working on the cure for ages to come. And who knew if they’d even come up with one.

But all of this wouldn’t be possible without help. Specifically, help from the Sally Face Killers. The SFK are a massive protection force that help keep safe cities clear and running. They are up and down the east coast and were starting to spread west. All volunteers. All people who want to help people and kick major zombie ass.

The SFK weren’t originally this massive force. In fact, they’ve only been this big for almost four years now. No, the SFK was just Sal and his friends helping as many people as they humanly could. It was just the four of them for a while. Then, word of their leadership and bravery spread. And soon, they had a name for themselves. All with Sal at the head of it all. People were asking him how they could join his gang. How they could help save lives like the four of them. And things blew up from there. Now, the SFK were important people who people relied on. They weren’t the military or the government. They had no say in anything, but they were definitely treated different. They definitely got help from as many people as they helped themselves. Sal was a hero. All of the Sally Face Killers were heroes. And their numbers would only keep growing as people hear their story.

That is how the group were able to secure themselves a home all together. When the main SFK group found this city, it was originally a smaller town looking for help. A home much like  Nockfell which unfortunately no longer existed. So, they chose to stay. And when it was safe enough, they brought their families and friends who remained there. This was their major hub now and when you were the original SFK, people just gave you things. But the fame didn’t go to their heads. The group was started to help people after all. It was the right thing to do.

So, this wasn’t the future they wanted, but it was what they got. And right now? After years of struggle, things weren’t that bad.

Ashley was already hopping into the shower  moments after they got home. Travis had made his way down to his room in the basement to go wind down from this mission. Todd was already in his office in the basement, presumably with Neil where they worked. 

Which left Larry and Sal. And Larry was always handsy after a mission.

Larry grinned at Sal, taking his hand in his and pulling him away to their bedroom. Sal wasn’t having it though. He was pretty upset with him after how things went today. Sal sat on their bed, taking off his mask and setting it to the side. He stared Larry down, blue eyes bright and rightfully pissed off. Larry was still smirking, ear to ear. Ready for their post mission ritual. 

“Nope. Not happening. No,” Sal said through his teeth. Larry stopped dead in his tracks; his face immediately falling. He looked like a kicked puppy with his dark eyes all wide and sad. That used to make Sal break and give into him. The zombie apocalypse changes you.

“But wasn’t it a good mission?” whined Larry, plopping down on the bed next to him, careful not to sit on Sal’s mask. Dirty, and slightly bloodstained, but still good. Sal crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrow up at him.

“Good mission? Because you can’t stop fighting with Travis all the time, we were _ attacked _ . We got no new supplies. No gas from the car the bandits left behind because we had to fight them off. Lar, you need to stop fucking with Travis. He’s been with us for almost a year now. He lives in our basement. He’s staying. Get over it,” said Sal sternly. He was absolutely fuming about this. Larry’s jealousy got the best of him  _ again _ . And the team had to pay for it.

“But  baaaaabe . It wasn’t even my fault this time,” Larry protested, trying to buy his way out of trouble by being cute with Sal. He leaned into him, kissing his upper arm sweetly. It felt nice on Sal’s sore muscles, but he couldn’t give in.

“Don’t babe me. I’m trying to be mad at you, Larry. Jesus, we could have died. We weren’t prepared for an attack like that! My bat was snapped. I was lucky to find that chainsaw at the camp,” Sal said, rubbing his temples. Larry grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away. He kissed his knuckles, looking up at him as he did. Sal was hardened now, so it would have to take more than that for Sal to forgive him.

“But we didn’t die. We always make it out,” smirked a cocky Larry. Sal couldn’t even count on his fingers all the people they’ve lost. All the times they’ve almost lost each other alone. But he refused to think about things like that anymore. Dr.  Enon would kick his ass if he did anyway. In a therapist way of course.

“We need to work on your jealousy issues. It’s not like Travis actually has feelings for me anymore. Even still, we’re...  _ something _ ,” sighed Sal, gesturing between the two of them when he said something. They never actually placed a title on it. It’s not like they haven’t talked about it. Sal was just worried giving the that official label after all these years during the  _ apocalypse _ of all things would be a jinx. Because love wasn’t allowed in these times. Because it was like placing a death marker on the one you loved. And Sal can’t imagine living in a world without Larry, his best friend and his something.

“So what?” Larry huffed, rolling his eyes.

“So, Travis knows that. He would respect it.”

“Yeah right. You don’t see the looks he gives you.”

“What looks?”

“The same ones I give you,” Larry said, tucking a strand of blue hair behind Sal’s ear. Shit like that always made Sal’s cheeks heat up. He looked away bashfully, smiling gently. 

“Okay,  suuuure , Lar Bear. Only you could love a freak like me. And I even still question that sometimes. I mean,  _ look at me,” _ Sal said, gesturing to his face. Ever since the incident, only four people were allowed to see Sal without his mask. Lisa Johnson. Ashley Campbell. Todd Morrison. And of course, Larry Johnson. Once Sal’s mask was off, no one else was allowed into his room. He hated what his face looked like now. It as horrifying and he believed no one should be subjected to see it.

Three scars across the middle of his face. Ragged, gnarly, deep. A chunk of his right nostril was missing now. The right half of his bottom lip was barely there, shredded and scarred. Various other scars littered his face, but his right half was the most messed up. The most monstrous. He was close to losing his right eye as well, but Sal was lucky.  _ Very _ lucky.

“I am looking at you. And I’m  _ loving _ what I see,” smirked, Larry, letting the tip of his nose graze up and down Sal’s left cheek. Sal rolled his eyes and pushed him playfully.

“You’re biased.”

“No, I’m just in love.”

“That’s literally what’s making you biased, dumbass.”

“I may be a dumbass, but I am  _ your _ dumbass!”

Stupid, cliché, and everything that Sal Fisher loved. He rolled his eyes with a smile and leaned in to kiss the bridge of Larry’s nose. Yeah, yeah, he was his dumbass. And Sal loved every moment of it.

“Okay, my absolutely perfect, smart, handsome, and wonderful  _ something _ , am I forgiven?” Larry asked, still holding Sal’s hands in his. He brought one to his mouth and kissed his palm with a wink. Pulling all the stops today. Because he knew he fucked up. 

“No, but since you have such a perfect something who loves you a lot, you can sleep in the bed tonight and not in Ash’s room while she takes your place. I’ll have you know the entire way back I was thinking about how I was going to chew you out this time. But once again you have weaseled your way out of it. Larry Johnson you’re a rat bastard and I love you,” smirked Sal. Larry winked and kissed his cheek again.

“You said you love me that’s all that matters, ha,” Larry said, flinging himself onto their bed, stretching out his long, thick arms. Sal flopped back, laying on his arm. Larry pulled him in close, kissing the top of his head. They both smelled quite literally like death. They were getting their comforter absolutely disgusting. But Sal needed this moment of peace. Just the two of them.

“Hey, Sally Face. Remember the very first time we saved Travis?” snickered Larry. Sal looked up at him, his bangs falling out of the way.

“I mean, yeah. He pointed a shotgun at us, how could I forget?” Sal said, raising up a confused eyebrow.

“Ha, ha, yeah. I sometimes think about Travis that night against Travis now.  Biiiig difference if you ask me,” Larry said, snuggling close to Sal. 

It happened  eight years ago, but Sal could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_ Eight _ _ Years Ago—1 Month after the Start of the Apocalypse _

Things were getting even scarier outside. So many people were dead or dying. Supplies were running low, as was morale. Ashley finally got ahold of her parents, but she wasn’t allowed to go home. They couldn’t risk her bringing zombies home with her. But as of that moment, they were safe. So, she swapped between the boys’ apartments. Usually you could find her in Sal’s apartment. Sal was practically alone anyway. His dad stayed in his room, probably drunk off his ass to deal with everything. One time he even came stumbling out while he was snuggling up with Gizmo and Ash. Only to drink another beer, break it on the ground and nearly fall in the kitchen. Sal explained that’s why he didn’t drink. Alcoholism runs in the family. She didn’t question it anymore.

But after a month, almost everyone was running out of food. Things were going to get scary  _ inside _ if they didn’t think of something soon. The four of them were sitting in Larry’s room, anxiously trying to figure out a plan. Lisa was flitting around the building, trying to help those she could. Thankfully, they still had power. But who knows how long until that got fucked like the rest of the world?

Larry was on his second joint at this point, anything to calm himself down. Sal sat close to him, hand on his knee and gently rubbing it. Ash and Todd were tossing ideas back and forth. All they had so far was that Todd’s family had a van they could use to go out. They all had the ability to drive, but still. During the apocalypse, who was going to check who had a license or not?

“But we don’t' have any fuckin’ weapons. We’d be defenseless,” Larry chimed in, tossing his hands into the air, but immediately pulling the blunt down and inhaling deeply. He shuddered as he exhaled and Sal squeezed his knee supporting him.

“I’m sure we could make some makeshift weapons or something. I mean, the basement has so much stuff. We could figure something out,” Ash shrugged. 

“But where would we even go? I'm sure grocery stores are infested or empty right now,” Todd said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“ Y’all keep talking like you can  actually fight these fuckers,” scoffed Larry, leaning his head back.

“We can’t just sit around and wait to die, Larry. We have to do  _ something,” _ Ash snapped back, her eyes narrowing at him.

“We still don’t have anywhere to  _ go _ for supplies, guys,” Todd reminded. They all sighed, hanging their heads. They couldn’t die like this. Not when their lives were only just beginning. Sal pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He let his mind wander for a bit, trying to come up with anything to help. And that’s when it hit him.

“Isn’t Travis’ dad like, a doomsday prepper?” Sal offered. Heads started to slowly lift up. “We could go over there.”

“You really think Phelps would share his shit with us?” snorted Ashley. 

Sal could instantly feel Larry tense up beside him. Larry cracked his neck to the side and replied through his teeth, “No. Absolutely not. He fuckin’ tormented you all throughout high school. No.”

Sal rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, but we could rob him blind.”

Ashley and Todd exchanged glances that said  _ well-that-could-work. _

“I’m in,” she grinned, holding out her hand in front of her.

“Me too!” replied Todd, placing his freckled hand on hers. Sal grinned, his on theirs. The three of them stared Larry down until he gave in and placed his hand on the very top. The three of them cheered as they pulled away.

“So, we’re  gonna break into your high school bully’s  house . Rob him. And make our way back? Unscathed?” said Larry, not buying into it at all. Sal gave him a curt nod and a cheeky grin.

_“That’s the plan!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, KP/Larry here. Welcome to my break out fic in the Sally Face fandom! I hope you all enjoy it! If you post anything related to the fic, feel free to use the #wttasf or #wtta tags! I'll be keeping an eye out!
> 
> Note: This fic is set in more modern times. The start of the apocalypse was in the late 2010s.
> 
> Here's the official [playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ow86D8uBNAT0WOnYL8nng?si=dcfNqntzT9a27Ee1OYP16Q)


	2. Yeah, the Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did he get mad anyway?"  
> "The usual."  
> "The usual?"  
> "Yeah, the usual."
> 
> A glimpse into the past to the first time they saved Travis Phelps.  
> Sal attempts to enjoy his day off, taking a break from the hectic lifestyle during the apocalypse. Grocery shopping, eating dinner with family... just normal domestic stuff. Stuff he deserved to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes mentions of abuse and homophobia. Read with caution.

The basement of Addison Apartments had just enough stuff to makeshift some sort of weaponry. Thankfully, with Sal and Todd combining their minds they were able to make some melee weapons packing some heat. Larry had a pistol stashed in his room that not even Sal knew about. When they questioned him about it, he tried to play it off like it was just a BB gun. But they knew better. And they didn’t want to think about the reason he stored one in his room. 

Cement filled baseball bat used to break up ice. A slightly dull axe. And a sledgehammer. This was all they could manage to find. Thank god Larry had his pistol, but they had no idea how many bullets he even had. The group would have to be careful and pray to God they didn’t draw any attention to themselves. The Phelps home wasn’t too far from the apartments. The church came first and soon after was the house. Sure, they could have taken Todd’s van, but they were worried it would draw unnecessary attention to them. This was the first time they were going outside since the start of the  apocalypse . 

The four of them were able to sneak out easily because Lisa was rarely home. She was in and out of everyone’s apartments, fixing things and trying to cheer people up. Larry explained to them that it was her way of coping If she could help people, then the bad wasn’t so bad. If it worked for her, then that was all that mattered. Todd and  Sals ’ parents were too under the influence to even notice when they left half the time. 

So, weapons in hand, Larry unlocked his door to the outside, inhaling heavily as they made their way outside for the first time. 

Thankfully they had the darkness of night to cover them. Reports said that most zombies were pretty blind due to decay of their eyes. If they kept quiet enough, they could be undetected. And that was the plan.

Things went pretty smoothly actually. 

They made it to the Phelps residence, only being caught once, but they managed to slip by the creature. Larry and Todd helped Sal and Ash over the fence before climbing over themselves. It was a pretty rough privacy fence to make it over, but they did it. They squatted low, approaching a slightly cracked window. Sure, the windows were mostly boarded up, but they left a small bit open. Enough for them to hear what was going on inside. Enough to see the state Travis was in after spending a month completely locked in with his father.

“Father God, please help me to be on guard all the time, to be aware of my behavior and my actions, in a way that allow me to confess my mistakes, and repent daily. My Lord God Jesus, please help me to understand that is key for my salvation, as well as for the rapture to have a relationship with you, by confessing, repenting and praying on a daily basis,” said Kenneth Phelps, eyes shut tight. His voice was filled with such a commanding force, as if he was  _ demanding _ God to forgive him. His eyebrows were furrowed together, lips tight. 

Beside him was a smaller framed man. He was slightly trembling as he mumbled along the prayer with his father. Bruises littered his face, his arms. They were all at various stages of healing as well, but plenty of them looked fresh. His voice shook as he spoke, a much smaller voice than the one Sal had grown used to over the years. Sure, they all figured that was what was going on at home. It’s why Sal never really held it against Travis for being a bully once he figured it out. But to see it face to face? His chest tightened and Sal felt sick. Not even his high school bully deserved to live like this.

“Jesus Christ,” Sal whispered, his tone soft. Larry scoffed in the back, but a chilling silence filled the air. Would Travis get blamed for this if they successfully stole from them? Sal was starting to question their decision to rob him. Todd took a couple of steps back, but unfortunately, he didn’t see the trash can in the dark. The metal clambering not only alerted a couple of zombies nearby, but the Phelps as well. 

Kenneth’s eyes snapped open and within seconds a shotgun was in his hands, cocked and ready to go. He pushed the gun at Travis who started to protest. He didn’t want to go out there, who would? But Kenneth cracked him on the side of the head and told him to burn in Hell. And Sal decided in that moment he would love nothing more than to watch Kenneth Phelps get torn to shreds by a horde of zombies. Sal wasn’t a very violent man usually.

“Shit!” Larry whispered, hand on Sal’s shoulder as he pulled him back. The four of them tried to hide themselves in the darkness as quiet as humanly possible. There were two dangers that could easily get them.

There was a heavy bang as something hit the floor inside. Probably a barricade of some sorts. The front door was open and Travis walked out, light pouring out behind him. Shotgun in hand, he walked down his steps and rounded the corner where he heard the sound originally. Travis was ready to shoot blindly into the dark to get whatever it was that was there. 

But stupidly, Sal jumped out into the small amount of light so Travis could see him. He held up his hands defensively. Larry, Ash, and Todd tried to quietly tell him to step back. Who knew what Travis would do upon seeing Sal?

No one was expecting his eyes to widen, his expression softening. 

“S-Sal?” he gasped out upon seeing him. The gun started to lower slowly, but after shaking his head clear, it was up and ready to go. 

“What the fuck is your homo ass doing here? Get the fuck off my property before I shoot,” Travis snickered, staring Sal down.

“Trav, I’m not here to fight with you, but I will if I need to,” Sal explained, picking up his sledgehammer, but he wasn’t ready for the weight and shifted a little. This caused Travis to laugh and gesture to his shotgun which was ready to fire at a moment’s notice.

“Three seconds to start running before I fucking blow your brains out. Just because,” Travis said, tossing his chin in their direction. Their voices were starting to attract zombies around them. Nothing quite yet, but they were alerted. They would be on the way. There was little time left. Sal had to think quick to diffuse the situation.

“Your dad, Travis. He’s a piece of shit. Wouldn’t this be the time to get rid of him? Be free once and for all?” Sal suggested, shrugging his shoulders and holding up his arms. This seemed to catch Travis off guard who lowered the gun again. His eyes seemed to water up just a little bit.

“Wh-What could you possibly know about my dad? Fuck you, freak,” Travis stammered. His dad was certainly a touchy subject. Sal and Larry definitely brought him up before with similar results. If Sal could just push his buttons a little bit further maybe he would drop the gun completely.

“I see the bruises. I heard him yell at you. You don’t need to live like this anymore.  Trav , join us. Help us. Get free. You deserve a chance at life,” Sal said, a gentle smile spreading on his face. Truthfully? He meant that too. Sal could be crass and sarcastic for the most part, but he tried his best to be a good person. Even if that means telling a guy who made his life hell for years that he  deserved a second chance.

This hit home, for sure. Travis was trembling again, unsure of what to say next. He cursed under his breath, pressing the palm of his fist to his eye, wincing when he touched the still healing bruise. The gun was falling further and further down and Sal was sure they got him. But a scream from inside the house, telling him to hurry up knocked it out of Travis. 

He didn’t raise the gun back up, but these were his final words to them, “Burn in hell fire, you filthy sinners. Stay outside and  _ die _ .”

Travis then booked it back inside and Larry stepped forward, ready to fight him. Sal stopped him with one simple touch. He  rest his hand on his chest, looking up at Larry with soft, sad eyes. Larry cursed, grabbing Sal’s hand, squeezing it, and setting it down. 

“Now what? There are so many zombies around us. I don’t think getting home will go smoothly,” Ash whispered, anxiety thick in her voice. Sal rubbed at his eyes with a quiet groan. They were caught; there was no way they could rob them now.

The heavy yells and broken glass were what caught their attention next though. Their heads snapped back to the Phelps’ residence as something was happening inside. Sal’s stomach dropped as he realized what was going on. Kenneth was hurting Travis once again. He couldn’t just sit there and let this go on.

“S-Sal, they’re coming closer,” Todd whispered, absolutely horrified. The front door swung open, more attention on the house.

“We are rushing Kenneth Phelps,” Sal said through his teeth, fire in his eyes.

“What? Why?” Larry asked.

“We’re helping Travis. He stays safe. I want his dad to suffer,” Sal said, bracing himself to book it through the door. He moved towards the front door, the three of them following close behind. Sal watched as Travis was clocked by his own father. Kenneth then shoved Travis outside in an attempt to lock him out. Travis was sobbing at this point, begging his father to let him back inside.

“ _ Now _ ,” said Sal, running up their front steps. Begrudgingly, the others followed him inside, rushing on Mr. Phelps. Ashley pulled Travis away from his father as the other three shoved him outside. Kenneth was taken by surprise, not exactly prepared for a group of young adults to force him out of his own home. But once that heavy front door swung shut and the barricades were back up, he began pounding to be let back in. The small horde was coming. They all knew it and Kenneth just kept alerting them to where he was. Where they all were.

Travis backed slowly away from the door, listening to his father berate him all the while. He stood next to Sal, eyes wide and horrified. One hand trembled in front of his mouth, the other by his side. Sal looked down at his free hand, took it in his and squeezed it. Travis didn’t hit him, didn’t call him a slur. He just took Sal’s support in this very moment.

“Kill switch. Larry, on the right. It turns off all the lights besides the bunker level. Follow me to the bunker. We can wait them out down there,” he said softly as low moans grew louder. His father’s screams growing louder. Larry nodded, hitting the switch and sending the house into darkness. Hand still in hand, Travis pulled Sal along with him as he led them all to his father’s doomsday bunker in the basement. It was a floor even lower than the basement. His dad was preparing heavily for the rapture after all. Turns out, it was zombie apocalypse, but it worked.

Once they were safely inside the bunker a heavy silence filled the air. No one knew what to say. Technically, they murdered Mr. Phelps by locking him outside. Travis was finally free, but his father was dead. No one really knew how to react in this situation. He sat down on the thin  cot of a bed, Sal choosing to sit beside him. 

“Why did he get mad anyway?” Sal asked, breaking the silence finally. All eyes were on Travis who was pretty motionless at this point. A single tear rolled down his cheek before he spoke.

“I told him you were here. He called me a faggot and told me he wouldn’t miss when I died. Doomed to live in hell. Talking about how I let my ‘whore boyfriend’ live and shit. The usual,” Travis said, his voice completely  monotonous . 

“The  _ usual? _ ”

“Yeah, the usual.”

* * *

_ Present Day _

Sunlight poured into their bedroom window, the gentle sounds of the world around them being Sal’s natual alarm clock. This was their first day off in two weeks and after yesterday’s failure? He was more than happy to just rest up and take it easy. Currently, Larry’s arms were tightly wrapped around him; his rank B.O. filling Sal’s nose. He groaned and shoved him off him, causing Larry to fully wake up with a sigh.

“I was so comfortable and you ruined it,” whined Larry, grabbing Sal’s pillow to cover his eyes.

“Too bad. You smell like death. Take a shower, like right now. For the love of everything that is not stinky,” snickered Sal who slid one of Larry’s shirts over his head. He was absolutely into the bigger tee shirt, shorts look. Especially when the shorts were also Larry’s basketball shorts that he had to have tied tightly to keep them from falling. Perks of having a bigger not boyfriend. You get to steal all his clothes, but he can’t touch yours.

“I’d ask you if you’d  wanna join me, but I can practically hear Ashley singing downstairs in the kitchen. So, I’m sure she’s waiting for you,” Larry said, smiling as he rolled his eyes. Sal snatched up his mask from their dresser and spun around to smile at Larry.

“Exactly. Meet me down there for breakfast when you’re done,” Sal said, clipping his mask back on as he left their bedroom. He laughed as he heard the pillow collide with the door and Larry’s groans. He was never much of a morning person. And neither was Sal, but after twelve thirty in the afternoon wasn’t necessarily morning anymore anyway.

Sal made his way down the stairs to their small, but homely kitchen. Ash was, of course, working on breakfast. Travis was sitting at the kitchen table in the corner, nursing his headache with some coffee. Sal hopped onto the counter, humming as he did so. Ashley spun around on her heels, thwacking him on the knee for doing it, but he didn’t jump off.

“Nice of you to join me and Trav. Neil and Todd already left for the lab. Are you and Larry going to pick up our grocery essentials today?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“We promised you we would, didn’t we? You and Travis went last time. It’s only fair. I know how much you hate the walk to the store,” teased Sal.

“It’s my day off! Why would I want to walk the hour there and hour back? I should be resting,” she smiled, giving Sal a wink.

“You’re going to go visit Lisa and Ben, aren’t you?” he said.

“You know it. They’re worth the walk,” she said happily. Ashley loved visiting her brother on their days off because she never got to see him. He was older now so they actually could talk and hang out and catch up.

“Lisa will be mad if Larry and I don’t make it to see her. So, we’ll meet up with you later then,” yawned Sal, stretching his arms above his head.

“Uh, yeah! They all miss us Sal. We’re just... too busy lately,” she sighed, pursing her lips to the side. Sal knew it killed her to not be with her brother. She missed out on so much of him growing up thanks to the apocalypse. Her parents didn’t make it, but thank god Lisa Johnson was such a saint. She said she always wanted another kid. 

“I know, Ash. I know. Look, we have a few days until we should go back out. Why don’t you spend a few days at their house?” Sal said, trying to help her feel better. She sniffled and he was worried she would cry, but Sal knew better. Ashley Campbell wasn’t the crying type after all.

“Yeah, maybe. But then who’s going to cook for your sad ass?” she teased.

“You two are too peppy for this early in the morning,” chimed Travis from behind them.

“It’s literally almost one in the afternoon. I’ve been up since nine. I just know when you hooligans like to wake up,” Ash said, hands on her hips.

“She knows us too well. And besides, I can cook. For the most part. And when Neil’s home he loves getting in the kitchen. I think we’ll be okay if you’re gone for a few days,” laughed Sal. 

“And your nightmares? What about those?” she whispered so only Sal could hear.

“I’m not completely alone. I’ll be okay, I promise,” Sal said, holding up his pinky finger. Ash narrowed her eyes, but locked fingers with him anyway. There was no breaking pinky promises in this friend group after all.

“Where’s Larry? My  headache is finally starting to go away so I just  wanna know if I should expect it to come back full force soon or nah,” said Travis.

“He’s in the shower. Would you two maybe pretend to get along? For like, a day?” sighed Sal.

“I’m fine with being civil. It’s your pot head boyfriend who isn’t,” Travis scoffed.

“Not my boyfriend,” reminded Sal.

“Not his boyfriend,” said Ash at the same time. She knew what was up.

“Sure. Whatever. You two literally make no sense,” Travis said, rubbing at his eyes. He scooped up his coffee and mumbled about sitting in the living room where things made sense. Or some crap. 

“He’s better. It’s taken him almost a year to adjust with us, but he’s better,” Sal noted, smiling under his mask.

“Working with him at first was literally insufferable. But yeah. I really like him now. He can be very sweet when he wants to be,” agreed Ashley with a nod. She turned off the stove and pulled the pan with the eggs away. Ashley put the eggs on the plates she made up for Sal, Larry, and Travis. She also made them sausages and toast. Ashley had her breakfast already and was just content with her coffee for now.

Sal snatched up his plate after unbuckling his lower buckle. Eagerly, he went to down on his breakfast, not realizing how hungry he was until food was in front of him. He mumbled in between bites that the food tasted really good and he was thankful. She was such a good friend and he was so happy to have her in his life.

xxx

Going out to the store was one of Sal’s favorite things to do. It was simple tasks like this that made things feel completely normal to him. That they weren’t trapped behind miles high walls for their safety. That Sal got to live a normal, happy life with the people he loved. These were the breaks in the adrenaline rush that was the literal fucking apocalypse.

Although, Sal and Larry were stopped all the time when people recognized the patches on their jackets. Or when they saw Sal’s mask. After all, they were pretty much celebrities. They were  _ heroes _ . Anyone who wore the Sally Face Killer’s patch were deemed heroes. A giant red X on a white background, with the lets S, F, and K in between the spaces written in black. A simple design Larry and Ash came up with years ago. Because honestly it was the little things in the apocalypse that made things worth it. And if that meant the four of them scribble painting after raiding an abandoned craft store by firelight while on the road? Then so be it.

Sal wore his on the back of his leather jacket, dead in the center. Spikes adorned the shoulders and things were painted and written all over the jacket. Words of encouragement, I love  yous , and the occasional ‘ _ x was here _ ’ littered his jacket. It was very sentimental to him. Larry opted for a black denim vest that he covered in various patches and scrap fabric. He kept his SFK patch right over his heart on the front. For his family, he would say. Nevertheless, they were both very recognizable. And everyone had to thank them for their services. 

Larry and Sal took turns pushing the cart, tossing random groceries into the cart when they could. Small grocery stores like this were able to be open thanks to paths paved by the SFK and military help, of course. It took years for things like this to even happen. And not everywhere was so lucky to have places like this. Maybe one day they would be able to wipe out the zombie population. Maybe.

“Ooh, pasta. We could use a few more boxes. Think Neil and Todd ate the lasagna we had hidden,” Larry noted. Sal saluted him and snatched up a few boxes of various styles and tossed them into their small cart. They continued down the small aisles, grabbing only what they absolutely needed at this point. Everyone deserved to get groceries.

“Do you know what I miss most about everything?” Larry sighed sadly. Sal grabbed the front of the cart, hoping onto it and going for a ride.

“Let me take a guess—,” Sal started, smirking under his mask.

“—Taco Bell and Baja Blast,” they said at the same time. The two of them laughed, just looking into each other’s eyes.

“Maybe the next advancement in  post-apocalyptic society is fast food joints. I will quit the SFK if it means managing a Taco Bell so I can have easy access,” Larry said, only half joking.

“You are legally not allowed to quit the SFK,” Sal warned, narrowing his blue eyes at Larry.

“Because we’re something?”

“Because we’re something. You got it.”

Larry rolled his eyes with a smile and tossed the loaf of bread at Sal who laughed and hopped off the cart as it dropped. This casualness is what Sal deserved to have throughout his twenties. He should have had a normal fucking life with his best friend, but instead he had to fight for his life. And he will always be fighting for his life. Until the day he stops breathing. Literally.

“Think it’s in the budget to get  _ one _ kind of junk food?” Sal asked, eyeing up the single box of snack cakes left on the shelf. Larry nodded and grabbed it immediately. Everyone was on a strict budget, SFK members included. Society maybe rebuilding, but it was still absolute garbage right now.

“Dope. I think this covers everything we need for the house. We can call up Todd and Neil at work if we forget anything,” Larry said, looking up and down their cart excitedly.

“Cool. Let’s hurry home and drop this off. Your mom wants us over for dinner anyway. We’re meeting up with Ash. She wanted to visit Ben,” Sal said, shrugging his backpack back onto his shoulders. 

“I am so glad we brought Ashley’s bike. If we’re walking to my mom's after—ugh. It’s our day off,” whined Larry.

“Gas is hard to come by Lar Bear. You know that. It’s always been like that” said Sal, not feeling sorry for him after yesterday’s mission. Could have had that gas to sneak home, but nope.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s my fault. And Travis’ fault. We’re buttheads. And should have listened to our fearless leader,” chuckled Larry in that throaty laugh of his. Sal couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Damn right. C’mon loser, let’s check out,” Sal said, rolling his eyes. Larry motioned for him to lead the way,  _ as the fearless leader of course.  _ Lines weren’t super long as it was heavily encouraged that people not leave their house unless it was absolutely necessary. Armed guards at the front of the store were great crowd control. Even if Sal didn’t agree with that part.

“Wow! You’re Sally right? Like,  _ the _ Sally Face? You have to be! The mask! Here, cut me in line,” said the person the boys rolled up behind. Sal held up his hands, smiling and cocking his head to the side. 

“No! It’s okay! We’re just regular customers like you!” Sal insisted. 

“No, please! I insist!” said the customer, already pulling out of the way. Sal and Larry thanked him profusely as they pulled forward and started placing their small amount of groceries on the belt.

“Thank you, Mr. Sally Face. It’s your bravery that keeps me going to work every day,” smiled their cashier.

“It is no problem at all. We were just kids with hope,” shrugged Larry, grinning ear to ear. There was a slight cockiness to his grin and Sal absolutely ate that shit up. The boys quickly cashed out, hoping to not draw any more attention to themselves. The cashier almost didn’t let them pay, but Sal absolutely insisted. They were given too many special privileges already when they felt like they didn’t need it.

They wanted a normal life.

And today’s plans for a normal life included putting the groceries away and visiting Larry’s mom for the rest of the evening. Just like they would have in any  normal domestic setting.

It was all fine of course. Days usually went pretty smooth when they had off. It was just the nights that reminded him of what life was really like.

xxx

Sal didn’t even remember waking up, really. He just remembered Larry was on top of him, gripping his arms and pining them down. Fear and worry were plastered all over Larry’s face and he panted, probably trying not to freak out himself. 

His chest was unbearably tight and his face felt wet. Was he crying again? When Larry noticed he was pretty much back with the living world, he unpinned him. Sal slowly sat up, wiping away the tears from his eyes. Larry pulled his one hand away, cradling his cheek in his hand.

“I’m sorry-- _ shit _ . Did I hit you?” Sal asked softly. Sometimes with really nasty nightmares he had been known to thrash around a little. Not shocking because he was quite literally fighting demons in his sleep.

“Yeah, baby, you did. But it’s okay. I know you never mean it. Shit, they’re getting bad again, huh?” Larry asked, still stroking his cheek with his thumb. He called him  _ baby _ . Larry must be  _ really _ worried about him for him to drop that name. Sal wasn’t super big into pet names like that, but Larry had permission, of course. They were  _ something _ .

“I’m glad I see Dr.  Enon tomorrow. You know, I don’t know what I’d do without him. I was totally against going into therapy, but you guys were right. I needed it,” sighed Sal, rubbing the back of his neck. He was super sweaty too so he grabbed the  hair tie off his wrist and pulled his blue hair back into a ponytail. That was some sort of relief at least.

“Genius Todd at it again by bringing it up. You’re under so much fuckin’ pressure. Like, yeah, we all are. But you unintentionally got some fame and power. You never wanted to be the leader of a huge ass anti zombie gang, but here we are. Shit happens,  ya know?” Larry nodded, just trying to help. It wasn’t exactly comforting, but that was okay. Sal knew what he meant behind the words. If he wanted comforting words he’d go to Ashley. Larry was great at physical comfort and right now Sal just needed to be physically grounded.

He opened up his arms and Larry immediately pulled him in. Sal buried his face in his massive amount of hair, inhaling that musky scent he loved. It immediately bathed him in a blanket of comfort. Larry felt like home. Always.

“Can you tell me a story? Until I fall back asleep?” Sal yawned, snuggling close to Larry.

“ Oh hell yeah I can. Okay, here’s the story of little Larry Johnson almost blowing his ass up at a very young age. Did you know you’re in love with a fuckin’ moron?”

“Hm? This was supposed to be  news to me?”

“Oh shut up Sally Face.”

“Make me, Larry Face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up much sooner than I expected to put it up. Oops. Chapter three is nearing completion so who knows when that will be up.
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying the ride with me at least. Don't forget, if you do anything related to this au, be sure to use our tags #WTTA and #WTTASF ! I really wanna see what the creative Sally Face fandom comes up with!
> 
> [My TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@knightlyprince)  
> [Official Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ow86D8uBNAT0WOnYL8nng)


	3. They Had Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How many times am I going to have to tell you this story?” 
> 
> “Until you realize their deaths were not your fault.” 
> 
> Therapy didn't exactly go the way Sal was hoping for. It's getting closer and closer to the dreaded anniversary and all Sal wanted to do was get better.

“Now, Mr. Fisher, let’s stop dancing around the subject,” Dr.  Enon said, pointing his pen at Sal. Sal was  sitting on the sofa opposite of him, his leg bobbing up and down uncontrollably. His arms were crossed firmly over his chest and he refused to look at Dr.  Enon . He was going to dance around any damn subject he pleased to.

“I told you that is the one thing I won’t talk about,” Sal huffed, trying to keep his voice level. He didn’t want to let his therapist in on how much this subjected affected him. This was the one thing he couldn’t talk about even if it was six years ago. He just...  _ couldn’t.  _ Sal made it very clear from their first session together a year ago.

“I understand that, Sal, but this is clearly affecting you heavily again. You said you’ve been having nightmares about  _ her  _ again. Including last night, right? I understand the anniversary of her death is coming up, correct?” Dr.  Enon said, checking over his notes. Sal winced at the reminder and pulled more into himself. Twenty-six years old and here he was still reacting to this as if he was a child. She had been dead for fourteen years now. 

“Yeah, so?” Sal said.

“ So, I know it upsets you that you cannot visit her grave any longer,” Dr.  Enon said, raising an eyebrow at Sal.

“We put up a memorial in my backyard. For everyone we have personally lost,” Sal said through his teeth. Dr.  Enon was working his way to getting him to talk about it. Sal could just tell that’s where he was heading. 

“Interesting. You didn’t originally lose her to this,” Dr.  Enon said.

“I know. I know what happened,” Sal deadpanned, ready to just stop talking if he continued.

“Alright Mr. Fisher, if you still refuse to talk about what happened with your mother—can we talk about your father?” he offered up. Sal’s head snapped up and he whipped around to look at him. His eyes were tight, on complete alert.

“What about my father?” he asked coldly.

“You never  _ r _ _ eally _ mentioned what actually happened to him once you all left Addison Apartments. Did he stay behind? Did he come with?” Dr. Enon asked, tapping his pen to his lip.

“He stayed behind. We said our goodbyes. Then, he died. Everyone left at Addison Apartments was left to die. By choice,” Sal explained.

“Are you  _ sure _ he died? Maybe he managed to escape,” shrugged Dr.  Enon . Sal shook his head  vigorously , his mask starting to slip off his face.

“They. Fucking. Died. I lost my father. I lost my mother. And it kills me. I fucking blame me for both of their deaths. It’s me. It’s always fucking me. Is that what you want me to say? Fuck, I thought today’s session would make me feel  _ better _ ,” groaned Sal, gripping at the sides of his head and pulling at his hair.

“Sal, please stop doing that to yourself. You and I both know it’s not really your fault they died. You even said it moments prior! They stayed behind by choice. But Sal, why don’t you tell me that story again?” Dr.  Enon said, crossing his hands and placing them on his lap. Sal slowly removed his hands from his head, his skull left with a dull ache. He readjusted his mask and sighed heavily.

“How many times am I going to have to tell you this story?”

“Until you  realize their deaths were not your fault.”

* * *

_ Eight Years Ago—Four Months after the Start of the Apocalypse _

What the fuck were they going to do?

Travis’ supplies could only get them so much farther. The four of them were fresh out of high school and somehow were now in charge of all of Addison Apartments. They were handing out supplies, protecting the grounds, and trying to keep the peace. They weren’t even legal to drink yet! This was so much responsibility thrown at them all at once, but no one else could do it.

Only the four of them were healthy enough— _ brave  _ enough to drive between the Phelps’ residence and Addison Apartments for the supplies. They lost power a month ago and Travis’ bunker still had power they used for certain things. They had to keep going back and forth for all the things. Thankfully, Todd was able to deck out the van with some defense with the help of Travis. Travis’ dad had stored up a bunch of weaponry during this as well. Travis taught them all how to use the weapons and shared them with the group.

But it ‘ _ didn’t mean they were  _ _ friends _ .’

Sitting in Travis’ bunker, they were charging their phones up. Cell service was down, but at least there was Wi-Fi still left. Some of the generators must still be going. It was their only real contact to the real world for news. But who knew how long the internet would last? 

Travis sat far away from the four of them, as he usually did. He never really spoke to them whenever they were over, unless he chimed in for a moment. Sal and Larry sat on one of the cots together. Todd was on his laptop, checking the news and pirating a shit ton of movies. You know, as you should in the apocalypse. Ashley was still trying to reach her parents. It had been a while since she  got a hold of them and she was growing nervous.

Meanwhile, Sal and Larry were trying to figure out what they were going to do about dwindling supplies. There were too many people in Addison Apartments for what little supply was left. Travis and his dad only had enough food for two people for a few years. Feeding everyone in the building took a chunk out of it.

“Maybe cut food down again? One can of beans?” Larry suggested, rubbing his temples as he tried to think straight.

“No, god. They’ll kill us before we limit it to one can of beans. They’re hungry enough as is. Don’t need non-zombie cannibalism,” Sal groaned, resting his forehead on his knees.

“What other choice do we have?” sighed Larry, resting a hand on Sal’s back.

“Safe house,” Travis piped up from the back. All of their heads snapped to him when he spoke.

“What do you mean?” Sal asked, spinning around to face him. Travis sat up straight from his chair towards the back.

“The news. If we head towards the coast, there’s safe houses being built. Major ones. City sized ones. Or at least, they’re thinking of trying it. Either way, safe house or camps. We need to start heading to the coast and looking for those. It’s the only way to ensure survival. If we take what little cars we have—we can take a majority of your people. Ocean City is working on a  giant survival camp. It’ll be a mad house there. But it’s  five hours there by car nonstop where we are. I can fuck with gas pumps so we can fill up when needed.  There are enough weapons here we can teach more people to use them,” explained Travis, shrugging.

They all exchanged glances and shrugs. It was a possibility at best. There were so many people in the  apartments, could they fit everyone in the four cars they had? And wait a second...

“We? You want to come with us?” Sal asked, raising an eyebrow. Travis leaned forward, resting his arm on his thigh, staring Sal down.

“My weapons and supplies. My idea. My car. I get to go to the camp with  y’all . Then, we will never speak to each other again,” Travis said sharply. 

“That’s-- _ fair _ . I really still don’t know how I can thank you for all the help you’ve given us these past few months,” smiled Sal, tucking a strand of blue hair behind his ear. Travis’ eyes widened and his cheeks turned a faint red. He looked away from Sal, scoffing as he did.

“It’s whatever. You guys helped me, so it’s only fair. God would scorn me if I didn’t.  Gotta get back in his good graces after what happened,” shrugged Travis, leaning his back against the chair.

“Still, it means a lot. Thank you, Travis. Really,” Sal said softly. Travis waved him off and went back to doing his own thing.

Larry leaned close to Sal, his hand on his shoulder. His face was overwhelming concerned. Sal looked him up and down, cocking his head to the side. Larry jerked his chin towards the bathroom door and stood up, wanting Sal to follow him. Sal sighed, but did so anyway.

“Don’t do anything fucking gross in my shitter, homos,” Travis said with slight disgust. Ashley kicked him in the shin and he cried out in pain. She didn’t even look up from her phone. Larry shut the door behind them, closing them in this tiny little space. Sal  literally opted to stand in the tiny shower just so there was a little space between them.

“Sal, are you sure this is a good idea?” Larry asked, his voice filled with anxiety.

“I mean, no, but what choice do we have?” Sal shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ocean City. That’s... not close to where you used to live... is it?” Larry asked, wringing his hands together.

Sal’s eyes widened at that. He... really didn’t think about that. Originally, Sal was from New Jersey and moved to  Nockfell with his father a few years ago for a fresh start. A fresh start following the passing of his mother, Diane.

“Y-Yes, but I’ll be fine. New Jersey itself isn’t like, a  _ thing _ for me. Ya know?”

“No, Sal. I mean—fuck dude. Do I have to spell it out for you? It’s the fucking  _ zombie _ apocalypse. What are zombies? The dead coming to fucking  _ life _ . How close did you guys live to Ocean City?” Larry asked, tossing his hands into the air.

“We won’t see her. We will barely be getting out of our cars.”

“How close, Sal?”

“ _ Real _ close.”

That’s when it hit him. It was the  slimmest possible chance in the world, but Larry was right. The dead had come back to life and his mother happened to fit the  _ dead _ category. Who knows if they’d even travel through his town? There was no way they’d happen to run into the zombified version of his mother who he loved  _ very _ dearly.

But that possibility hit him nonetheless.

And suddenly Sal was on the floor. His knees had buckled under him and his head was absolutely spinning. Sal’s fingers were in his hair, pulling tight at the blue locks. His eyes were blown out,  breathing raggedy . The idea of seeing his undead mother was making him so physically ill he couldn’t see straight. Nothing was real in this moment. He was sure Larry was trying to get his attention, but he couldn’t come back down.

“M-Mom. N-No,” Sal said through his chattering teeth. Was he actually shaking? It felt like his skin was sliding right off the bone. His chest was so tight his pounding heart was going to rip right through his skin. A loud ringing filled his ears and his hands slammed right over them. There was a possibility that he was crying, but he couldn’t tell. Time ceased being real. What was feeling like hours for Sal, was probably only minutes in real time.

“Sal, can you hear me?” Larry asked, his voice slightly breaking the veil. Sal’s eyes snapped up to him. The hanging light above them illuminated Larry from behind, casting almost a halo around him. He gave Sal his crooked half smile, eyebrows furrowed together. He nodded, but shrugged with the best of his ability.

“Can I touch you?” Nod.

Larry moved slowly as he grabbed Sal’s wrists, gently tugging on them. Sal wouldn’t budge at first, his whole body locked up as he continued to  hyperventilate . Larry took his time as he tried to softly pry Sal’s hands off himself. Larry’s had to calm Sal down from an attack like this only a couple of times. But he at least had an idea of how to handle him.

“I need you to trust me, Sally Face,” Larry said softly, staring Sal right in his eyes. Sal  slowly nodded, unsure of what was really going on. Larry was at least able to get his hands away from his ears. That was a start.

“Eyes on me. You are in the bathroom of Travis’ bunker. We’re still in  Nockfell , dude. We’re okay. We’re  gonna be okay.  ‘Cause it’s you and me, yeah?” Larry smiled. Another nod.

“ _ Breathe _ .”

It took Sal a moment, but he was able to force out a deep breath. It was enough to start loosening up his chest at least. Sal trembled as he shook out more deep breaths, but Larry counted them out with him. He was being such an amazing help right now.

“If I let go of your hands—”

“-- _ Don’t. _ _ ” _

And Larry didn’t let go. And he didn’t let go until he and Sal managed to get Sal to a calm state again. When Sal was able to breathe normally and could even get more than one word out, Larry grinned and ruffled his blue hair. Sal groaned and tightened his pigtail back into place. He then pulled his knees to his chest, not wanting to meet Larry’s eyes right away.

“Thanks dude. You really are my best friend, huh?” Sal said, a light  laugh to go with it.

“You’re quite literally stuck with me, Sally Face.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Once the pair were okay enough to go back out into the bunker, Travis, Ash, and Todd were already working on a game plan. They were deciding who was going to drive and who was in what car. They were also trying to decide if they could even save most of Addison Apartments or if they had to make a choice on who could come or leave.

“If we stop at my house, I can get my parents’ car and they can drive with me and two other people. I can keep Ben on my lap. So that frees up some space,” she said excitedly.

“The van will end up holding weapons and supplies, but we can still fit a decent amount. Front seat can fit three people. Thanks to my parents who wanted to renovate a moving van. Lar! Sal! Good timing! Larry, your mom’s car can make it to Jersey, right?” Todd asked, perking his head up.

“It will be touch and go, but I think so. It guzzles gas pretty bad, but if we’re mostly on highways we should be solid,” Larry said, holding up his pinky and thumb, shaking his hand.

“Dad’s car is practically brand new. He never fucking drives it anymore. Small, but it gets the job done,” Sal shrugged. He was practically leaning onto Larry for physical support. Larry let him do it, his fingers brushing against Sal’s. Unless that was Sal’s imagination?

“And then I have my pickup truck. I refuse to put people in the bed. That makes ‘ em sitting ducks. Which means—fuck. Okay. Three people in Sal’s. Three in Larry’s. Two in Ashley’s. Six in Todd’s. Twenty people from Addison Apartments can be saved,” Travis cursed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s more than enough! There’s not many people left in the building,” said Sal. It looks like they might actually be able to save most of people there! Sal couldn’t even stomach the idea of having to choose who had a chance to live and who didn’t.

“We can tell Mr. Addison the plan and holding a building meeting! I’m sure people are  gonna be excited. Some sort of hope,” Todd sighed with relief.

“Alright!  Let's pack up the van and Travis’ truck. We should—probably go as soon as possible,” Larry nodded. They all looked at each other and for the first time in a while? They had hope.

xxx 

“ _ What?! Are you people kidding me?!” _ Sal exclaimed, his eye practically twitching.

“Sally, some of us folks are too old to make the journey,” sighed Miss Rosenberg.

“Mr.  Packerton’s heart wouldn’t be able to take it. And I’m not leaving him behind,” Mrs.  Packerton said, squeezing her husband’s hand tight. They looked into each other’s eyes, smiling happily. 

“My whole  _ life _ is in my apartment! I  ain’t abandoning it! And I  ain’t going anywhere with  _ him,” _ Mrs. Gibson hissed, glaring at Larry. Wow, she really held a grudge, didn’t she? Larry dragged his hands down his face, just done with her shit.

“This is literally a life or death matter here people!” Larry shouted, tossing his hands in the air.

“Please, reconsider! We have a plan and we think it could work!” Ashley said, clasping her hands together.

Mr. Addison placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile, “I’m sure their answer would stay the same. As does mine. This was my father’s place. I can’t just give it up. A captain always goes down with his ship.”

“I’m not giving up my ponies. If they can’t come with me—,” Charley grumbled.

“--They’re not coming,” groaned Todd.

“Then I’m stayin’!” Charley huffed. 

“We’ll come with you guys,” said Mrs. Sanderson, who held her husband fearfully.

“ Yo , I’m coming with. Fuck all of this. Plus, I’m absolutely down to do a little zombie bashing,” Robert hollered from the back excitedly. Sal knew he would absolutely be down for this.

“The Cohens are coming!” said Mr. Cohen, speaking for his family. Chug looked absolutely horrified and started sneaking his way to the front of the group.

“Sara and I are staying here! Addison Apartments is our home,  yinz know?” said David, scratching at his own stomach. Glad to know he made it to the meeting.

“The three of us are coming too! We can help!” Azaria said with a nervous smile. Sierra nodded beside her, but the look CJ gave them said otherwise.

“I... won’t be going,” CJ said sadly. The girls looked down at him, concerned.

“What?  Of course you are! You  _ have to _ ,” whined Sierra. CJ could only shake his head, biting at his lip.

“Let’s be real here. I’m only  gonna be a pain to deal with. What if you guys end up needing to run away from zombies? I’m in a fucking wheelchair. Can’t be of much help. I’d only slow you guys down. It’s not fair. So, I’ll stay here. I’ll man the fort until help comes to us,” CJ said, his voice slightly  shaking . Sal took a few steps forward to him, chin raised high. He held out his hand for a fist bump. It took CJ a moment, but then he bumped him back, nodding solemnly.

“You’re brave CJ. Thank you,” Sal whispered to him. CJ gave him a  halfhearted smile. Sierra and Azaria wrapped their arms around him and the group sobbed.

“Great. If you are coming with us, we leave tomorrow night. Pack a single back of essentials. Meet down in the lobby at nine pm for further instruction,” Todd instructed, clasping his hands around his mouth.

Chug finally made his way over to the group, fear in his eyes. He rubbed his hands together nervously, clearly choked up about something. He asked if he could speak with the group separately and of course they agreed. All six of them moved away from the crowd which was now saying goodbyes to each other. Tears were shed as were good lucks.

“Guys--I can’t go. Not without Maple. She—She needs our help. We have to get her,” Chug stammered. Sal was taken aback, unsure of how to respond. The four of them glanced at each other, not sure what to do.

“Absolutely not. We aren’t even getting redhead’s boy toy. You and your freaky goth girl are shit out of luck,” sneered Travis, arms across his chest, glaring Chug down. Larry shoved him, giving him a look that read  _ seriously-dude? _ Travis raised his fist up, ready to fight back with Larry, but Sal shut the both of them up with a cold glare.

“I’m sorry Chug, but he’s right. We told Todd we couldn’t save Neil because it could be too dangerous,” Sal said, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Chug whole face went white as he began to freeze up.

“B-But... she’s our  _ friend _ ,” whispered Chug, unsure if he could believe them. That was like a knife in the heart. Sure, Chug and Maple weren’t in Sal’s  _ core _ group of friends, but they were still some of his closest friends. He didn’t even consider saving Maple and that just disgusted Sal. She was one of his  _ friends _ . They talked and hung out practically every day the last three years. Sal literally felt his heart break in his chest.

“You know what? Fuck it. We’re saving Maple  _ and _ Neil. My van, my rules,” Todd exclaimed. He didn’t want to even agree about the part where they had to leave his boyfriend behind. So many tears were shed when Travis originally brought it up.

“Enough people are now staying behind that we could theoretically save them,” Ash suggested, smiling sweetly.

“You guys are fucking idiots if you want to try that,” said Travis, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Larry clapped a hand down hard on his shoulder.

“Idiots who give a shit about other people. Like, actually give a shit about them. Not some,  _ boohoo God forgive me and let me in Heaven again _ give a shit. Maybe you should try it,” Larry said. The edge in his voice set the hairs on the back of Sal’s neck straight up.

But for once? Sal actually kind of agreed with Travis. It was extremely dangerous to try and rescue these people. Extra stops on an already dangerous mission could prove to be fatal. But it was either die on the road, die in the apartments, or maybe actually make it to safety. Maybe.  So, while he agreed with Travis, his caring heart agreed with his friends at the same time.

“Looks like you’re outnumbered here Trav. We’re going after them before we leave,” Sal said, keeping his voice as even as possible. Chug’s whole face lit up with a new found hope. He couldn’t stop thanking them over and over again. Travis just walked away from the group, mumbling under his breath. Sal had half a mind to walk over there and talk to him, but Larry’s arm suddenly around his shoulders had his full attention. He felt his cheeks warm up and he kind of leaned into his embrace as the group talked endlessly about the plan for tomorrow.

There was  _ hope _ .

Sal had to have that conversation with his dad though. Just the two of them. About where they were going.

“So, you mean to tell me we’re heading right back home?” snorted his dad as he took a sip from his beer bottle. Sal gave him a shrug and a nod, rubbing his upper arm nervously. Henry shook his head back and forth as he laughed, letting out a curse before he continued on.

“It’ll be like we never left, huh Sal?” Henry said, leaning in close to look into Sal’s eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, either lack of sleep or the excessive drinking. Probably both. Henry just kept on  laughing absurdly, probably not taking the  situation seriously.

“Dad, you need to understand that—fuck okay. It’s the  _ zombie _ apocalypse. And we’re going  _ home _ ,” Sal choked out, practically using the words Larry used on him hours ago. That seemed to snap his dad out of it.

“You think I haven’t been thinking about that since you told me we were going to New Jersey? All day I’ve been sitting on that  _ what if? _ And now you’re telling me we’re going back  _ home _ . Where there’s a huge God damn chance we could see  _ her?”  _ Henry responded, his own voice getting caught. The both of them loved Sal’s mother more than anything in the world. Her death took a huge toll on them. It had been almost a decade now and things still haven’t properly healed. Sal didn’t think they ever would.

Tears started rolling down his father’s face and it absolutely destroyed Sal. Sal and his dad had their ups and downs, but he loved this man with his whole heart. All they had were each other for a while and it was kind of hitting Sal that when they moved to  Nockfell —he had more. He had new friends. He had more love. But his dad only had him. So, he did what any  eighteen year old boy who loved his dad would do when he cried; he hugged him. And he didn’t let go.

Henry gripped at his shirt and the two of them cried together. They cried over the loss of Sal’s mother. They cried over the years of bonding they lost because of their own damn  stubbornness . They cried because they knew it would kill each other to see the zombified version of Diane Fisher. Tears were shed because they could very well lose each other in these God damn times. Sal could be okay—he had his friends. But his dad? He had no one.

“Sal, I’m so sorry. I love you so much kiddo, okay?” Henry  hiccupped in Sal’s ear. The stench of alcohol burned Sal’s nose, but he didn’t dare let go.

“I love you too, Dad,” Sal cried, squeezing him so tightly. They held each other for a few more minutes before letting go and wiping their faces down and smiling at each other.

“We’re  gonna survive this, kid. Me and you. And then, we can get back to fixing us,” Henry smiled, all teeth. Sal couldn’t help but grin back, excited by the idea of having his dad back. They talked a little bit more about the plan before Sal explained he needed to meet up with the rest of the guys. He promised he’d be back soon and Henry just smiled. 

There was _ hope _ again.

But before going back downstairs to join his friends, Sal wanted to do something first. He made his way to his room, shutting the door behind him. Using some of his books, he made a makeshift sort of stand to rest his phone on. He opened up his camera and sat down on his bed after hitting record.

“Ashley Campbell, my ride or die. If you’re seeing this video, unfortunately it means I didn’t make it. Shitty, huh? Eighteen years old and I’m recording my final words. Whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that—you were one of the most important people in my life. You were my rock, my sun and stars. You were my best friend and I’m so happy to have met you. I couldn’t have asked for a better apocalypse partner than you. I hope in the future you’re riding that motorcycle you always wanted. I hope you cut your hair into that mohawk. And I hope a pretty girl or guy is treating you like the goddess you deserved to be treated as such. Thanks for listening to my endless rants. Thank you for trying to teach me how to draw as pretty as you do. Hey, maybe I’ll get lucky and survive and you can still design my first tattoo for me. Trying to keep these  kinda short so I don’t bother you. So, don’t cry pretty girl. I’ll see you again soon. I love you, Ash. So much,” Sal said, trying to remain as calm as possible while he recorded this. His heart ached in his chest at the idea of even having to record goodbye messages. But he wanted his friends to know he loved them more than anything. He stopped recording Ashley’s and was on to the next one.

“Todd. Toddy boy. Mr. Morrison himself. If you’re seeing this video it means I kicked the damn bucket. You are probably the smartest guy I know and I’m so glad you pushed me in high school to better myself. You’ve always been the one to tell me I had the potential. You saw my worth and I can’t thank you enough. That’s--That’s the shit that kept me going when all I wanted to do was give up. You are one of my best fucking friends in the whole world. I’m sorry me you and Neil didn’t end up moving into the place of our dreams together. Hey, in the next life we  gotta stick to it, yeah? I’ll even let you take over the whole basement like you want. As long as I can get a cat. Heh. I hope you and Neil are still together and happy. I hope you guys get the big family you want. And you should have totally named one of your kids after me. If not, I’m so haunting your ass! I’m going to miss you so much, Todd. So, in your words, ‘ _ keep on  _ _ kickin _ _ ’ ass’.  _ Because I know  _ your _ potential. You’re going to do great things, Todd. I love you. Thanks for being my bro,” Sal said, definitely feeling himself starting to tear up now.

And onto the next one.

“Larry Mother Fucking Johnson. By the time you’re seeing this—it means I’m fucking dead dude. Which is so stupid because that means my cowardly ass hasn’t even told you yet! Anyway...”

Sal made it to Larry’s room after taking some time for himself. Recording his goodbye messages really took a lot out of him. He needed that moment to pace in his room and silently scream. How was any of this fair? He was fresh out of high school. He was supposed to be house hunting with Todd! They all had their lives planned out and within seconds it was stripped away from them. And now he had to fight for his life. Literally.

Needless to say, Sal was a little raw going downstairs to rejoin his friends. They were laughing and crying. They drank openly now, with Lisa in the next room. She told them ever since they all stepped up and started taking care of everyone here and running things—they were fully fledged adults in her eyes. They could have a drink or two if they wanted. Larry’s dad left plenty of alcohol behind when he passed. Lisa didn’t touch the stuff.

He stayed in the door way, arms crossed over his chest just watching them. Ashley was clapping Todd on the back, laughing hysterically about something. Todd wiped a tear out from under his glasses. Even Travis had joined them, smirking and joining in a bit at a time. Hell, the mock punch Larry gave him even looked like there was no ill will behind it. And the smile Travis gave him back said the same thing. Sal couldn’t help but smile. This all seemed like just a bunch of friends hanging out and enjoying each other’s company.

Larry’s eyes met Sal’s a moment later. His eyes were practically twinkling in the low light of Larry’s bedroom. His smile softened and his head cocked to the side as he looked at Sal. Sal felt his stomach quite literally do flips inside of him. Larry pat the spot next to him that he saved and Sal made his way over. Larry repositioned himself so their knees were just barely touching, but it was enough to send electric shocks throughout Sal’s body. For a moment, things were okay.

And they had  _ hope. _

* * *

_ Present Day _

Dr.  Enon tapped his clipboard, lips pursed to the side. He was clearly not buying Sal’s story, but it’s not like he could really challenge him on it. Sal was just going to keep saying the same thing over and over again. Sal sat on the  patched-up sofa with his legs  criss crossed. He was sick of this session today and couldn’t wait to just be home. 

“So, you mean to tell me that after you informed your father that you would be returning home—he chose to stay behind? He chose to not fight with you? And you took it so well, you went back downstairs to your friends? Like nothing happened? And you’re...  _ okay _ with that?” Dr.  Enon challenged. 

“Yep. He chose to stay back and die. We had a shitty relationship to begin with. Sucks. It happens. I’ve lost a lot of people over the years now. I’m fine,” Sal sputtered out, clearly not fine.

“If you are so fine Mr. Fisher, why would you require my services?” 

Sal didn’t answer that time.

“Well, Mr. Fisher. I believe our time is up for this week. Shall I see you same time next week?” Dr.  Enon said, scribbling down on his notes again. “I would like to see where we can progress next week. I have faith we can.”

“Right. Sure. See you next week, Doc,” Sal said, leaping to his feet quickly. He snatched up his jacket and immediately ran out of his office. Sal just wasn’t having it anymore. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed out, keeping his head down as he started his path home. He was really hoping that today’s session was actually going to help him. It definitely back fired on him. That’s what he got for opening up, of course.

On his walk home, Sal saw a couple of flowers growing on a small patch of grass. He immediately snatched them up, holding them close to his heart. Sal wasn’t going to go inside first. He had to make a quick pit stop in their backyard. 

When he reached his home, Sal immediately made a beeline for the backyard. Along their back fence were a bunch of markers for everyone close to them that they’ve lost. But Sal’s mind was on two names in particular. He scanned the rows until he finally found them, next to each other as they deserved to be.

Diane and Henry Fisher.

Sal knelt in front of their two markers and placed the flowers down in front of them. He kissed both of his hands and placed them on the markers. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as memories of him and his parents continued to flood his mind. Picnics in the park with his mother. His dad picking him up and spinning him around. Him and his dad visiting his mom in the hospital for the first time when she started getting sick. All of those memories hit him  like a freight train.

Not only was the  fourteenth anniversary of his mother’s death in a few days, it was also the eighth anniversary of his father’s death. Because destiny loved kicking him in the balls, of course.

Sal spent more time with his parents then. Talking to their markers and catching them up in his life kept him sane. He told them about how happy he was with Travis’ finally really adjusting to their group. How Larry and Ash were going to spend the next few days at Lisa’s place and he was happy for them. Soda, Chug and Maple’s daughter, was three now. She was getting better with her words and she loved spinning around with Uncle Sal and Uncle Larry. God, his mom would have loved Soda. 

Things were looking up for them, finally. 

“ Saaaaaaaaally Faaaaaaaaace ,” shouted a comforting voice from the back door. Sal looked over his shoulder to see Larry leaning in the doorway, waving at him. Instantly it brought a smile to Sal’s face and he waved back. Sal held up a finger signaling he just needed another moment.

“Alright, I’ll stop bothering you guys. Larry’s probably leaving soon so I  gotta say goodbye. Mom, Dad, I love you guys so much. The gang loves you too. I’ll be back soon. I promise,” Sal said, blowing the markers a kiss. He stood back up, dusting off his pants and making his way back to the house. 

Larry immediately wrapped his arms around Sal’s waist and Sal wrapped his arms around his neck, smirking as he did. It was amazing how easily Larry could make him feel better. Sal was a little sad he decided to not go with Larry to Lisa’s house, but he needed to be home. Besides, he definitely missed hanging with just Todd and Neil. 

“So, Ash and I are all set to go. Are you  _ sure _ you don’t want to come with? My mom misses your dumb face. And I know I’ll miss it too,” Larry said, kissing the side of Sal’s mask. 

“Gross. You’ll be fine without me for a few days. No, it’s okay. You two need that one on one with your family. Lisa isn’t really Ben’s mom, but hey. Close enough at this point, am I right? I’ll be over tomorrow night with the gang though. Lisa would kill me if I missed family dinner. Plus, Todd misses his mom like crazy and he and Neil actually managed to get it off. Word is they’re getting really,  _ really  _ close to finishing the cure,” Sal said, rolling his eyes. Not that he didn’t have faith in the research team Neil was a part of—they just said the same thing  _ last _ year.

“Fine, fine. But I’m  gonna lock you in our room all day when I get home,” Larry purred, kissing Sal’s neck now.

“Still gross. But I’m holding you to it,” laughed Sal, pulling in Larry close. Larry and Sal buried their faces in each other’s hair, sighing heavily. They hated spending time apart, given the circumstances. 

“I love you, Sal. I’ll see you soon,” Lary whispered in his ear.

“I love you too, Lar. Real soon,” Sal whispered back. 

They walked through the house hand in hand. Ashley had  _ both _ of their stuff in her hands. She was absolutely ready to go at this point. Todd and Neil were upstairs, Neil’s arm wrapped around Todd and his other hand holding a coffee. They both look exhausted, but they’ve been working nonstop, hoping for the best when it came to this cure.

“Okay--we’ll be back soon. Lar and I are taking a walkie so if there’s an emergency and we need to go—we'll be ready,” Ash said, shrugging on her black denim jacket. Her SFK patch flashed from the inside of her jacket as she put it on. She was always ready to go.

“Have fun, guys. We’ll be over tomorrow night,” Todd said, giving the two of them finger guns.

“You better! Or I’m personally grabbing you by your shirt collars and dragging you out of the basement,” Ashley warned. Todd held up a hand, crossing over his heart with a smile. She winked back at him and shrugged her bag on her shoulder.

“Alright, lets head out before Ash blows up,” smirked Larry. He kissed the top of Sal’s head before giving Todd and Neil each a fist bump. He and Travis exchanged nods and Sal was just glad neither of them met it with malice.

“See you guys soon!” Sal exclaimed, shutting the door behind them. Already his heart ached, missing them.

“Hey, Neil and I need a break. Why don’t we have dinner and browse my arsenal of movies and shows?” smiled Todd, stretching his arms above his head.

“If we put on another Disney  movie, I will lose my mind,” groaned Travis, dragging his hands down his face.

“Oh, I’m definitely with Travis on that.  Salio ,  Trav , if you guys  wanna grab a white sheet from the closet and set it up, I can work on dinner while Todd works on the projector,” Neil suggested, heading towards the kitchen. Sal and Travis gave him a little salute while they made their way to the linen closet towards the bathroom.

“ So, you’re okay with the both of them leaving? Now?” Travis asked once it was the two of them. Sal turned to look at him, absolutely confused.

“Yeah? I don’t own them. I may be some how the leader of whatever the fuck we are. But like, it’s our day off. I have zero power,” Sal shrugged.

“No--Sal. I mean, letting them, part of your main support system, leave... when the anniversary is coming up?” Travis replied, his tone much softer now and full of worry.  _ Oh. _ Well, it wasn’t exactly healthy to simply rely on his three best friends in their  entirety anyway. He could handle this anniversary.

“I’ll be fine. They come home the day after it. Besides, Todd is still here. So is Neil. And you! And whether you like it or not, you’re one of my closest friends now too, Trav. You live in my house now,” snickered Sal, trying to shrug it off. In truth, while he didn’t want to rely on his best friends and his  _ something _ , the idea of facing the anniversary alone was horrifying. Especially with how bad his nightmares were getting.

“I could—sleep in your room with you. If you wanted. So, you weren’t, like, alone,” Travis said bashfully, looking at his feet. Sal definitely didn’t pick up on it.

“Nah, it’s okay. Plus, man, you’re my friend and all. And I’m happy our relationship is repaired, but I’m not ready to take my mask off in front of you yet. And sleeping in my mask fucking blows dude. Besides, Todd said if I needed him to, he’d crash in my room with me. It’s--a bad day for him too,” Sal said, clapping a friendly hand on Travis’ shoulder. He found the sheet soon after that and pulled it down.

“Sure. Right. Todd. You know, I’m not the same as I was in high school. I won’t--make fun of your or anything, Sal,” Travis said, full sincerity in his tone.

“Oh, I’m sure you mean that. But, don’t take it personal. Not even Neil or my  _ psychologist _ see me without it. I know you’ve changed Travis. I think coming to terms with your sexuality, and adjusting to being free from your dad—really helped. And I’m so happy for you dude. You’ve come very far. But that means you should respect I’m still coming to terms with things. Like you did. Like you are,” Sal explained, walking back to the living room.

Travis skipped to catch up with him, and replied, “Sorry! No, that makes sense. Thanks Sal.”

Sal shot him a thumbs up as the two of them then got to work setting up their projector screen for bonding time. The smell of the food Neil was making was already wafting over to them and the boys got excited about it. Sal ran up to get changed after they set everything up. He tossed on more of Larry’s clothes, just really needing that comforting scent right now. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket to bring down as well.

Todd was fidgeting with his old school laptop that was really only used for his entertainment arsenal. Travis must have  gone down to his room for a moment because he was  nowhere in sight. Sal plopped down on the sofa, bundling himself in.

“Do you think we’ll ever get cable TV or like, Netflix back?” Sal asked, watching Todd work.

“Once we get decent internet back. Maybe. But to be fair, we are one of the largest rebuilt cities now. We’re lucky with what we have. But dang. I miss Netflix Originals,” Todd said, sighing at the end.

“ Ew okay. Get taste. Most of the originals were totally garbage. Hulu Originals were  infinitely better,” Sal smirked.

“I am going to pretend you didn’t just say that. Sal, you are like a brother to me. Don’t make me hate you,” laughed Todd.

“I miss it all,” Sal said sadly, pulling into himself. Todd sighed, looking down at the ground for a moment before looking up at Sal. The times really did change him, huh? He grew into his large, round glasses. His curly hair was much fuller now and he was starting to sport a beard. Much different than  eighteen year old Todd all those years ago.

“Me too, man. But hey. We’re getting so much closer to rebuilding society. I’m sure in a couple of years or so, most cities will be on the pathway to be like ours. And once we finish this cure? It can be sprayed out via planes. We could start taking back our world,” Todd said, looking off with a dreamy look.

“Taking back our world before were thirty sounds like a dream,” Sal agreed, nodding with a smile.

“If we wipe the entire zombie population by the  time we’re  _ forty _ I’ll thank my lucky stars,” snorted Todd.

“At least we have a cool leather couch,” Sal said, patting the raggedy old thing he sat on.

“Yes. Because you guys stole it out on a mission. I love using military help for our own personal gain. And that was definitely not sarcasm,” winked Todd.

“God, I love you,” Sal said, blowing Todd a kiss.

“Careful, Larry might beat me up,” Todd gasped, catching the kiss anyway. Sal tossed his head back, groaning heavily.

“His jealousy is going to be the death of me,” Sal sighed.

“To be fair, Travis has been flirting with you quite a bit again,” Todd hummed, stealing a glance at Sal with a smirk. Confused, Sal cocked his head to the side.

“He... has? Nah, you guys just are reading him wrong. He and I talked. He doesn’t like me like that anymore. We’re cool. We’re friends,” said Sal with a shrug.

“Whatever you say, my  all-knowing leader,” smirked Todd, scrolling through his movies now.

“ Ew , stop that. Makes me sound like I’m running a fucking cult or something. Besides, I’m definitely nowhere near a leader. Especially when it comes to you, Ash, or Lar. We’re  _ equals _ ,” said Sal.

“Sure. Whatever you say, buddy,” Todd said, selecting a movie and letting it load up. Sal threw one of their really crappy throw pillows at him and the two of them erupted in laughter. See, this is what he missed. Todd didn’t go out on missions anymore, not in the last year or so. He was busy assisting research teams down the coast. They were making great strides, but it meant he didn’t see one of his best friends all that often anymore. Moments like these then became all the more precious.

“Did you hear they’re trying to open up a school here now? Most of the hospitals are pretty stabilized and they want to keep expanding. One of the wall guards was telling me last time we were coming home,” Sal said, pulling the blanket close around him. Travis had made his way back upstairs, in his own comfortable clothing.

“Really?  So, I bet they’re hoping there’s some teachers out here,” Todd nodded.

“Yeah. Man, I could probably teach. In fact, I  _ would _ teach. Younger kids. I like kids,” smiled Sal, shrugging as he talked about it. Travis sat down next to him on the sofa, stretching his arm along the back of it.

“You’d make a great teacher, Sal,” Travis noted. 

“You think so? Heh. Maybe if I weren’t in charge of—whatever the fuck this is,” Sal said.

“Yeah. Maybe in the future—when things are normal—I'd become a therapist. I’d like to--I  dunno . Help people deal. Because we all need therapy,” Travis said.

“Cheers to that, bro,” snorted Sal, raising up his arm, hand in the rock and roll symbol. 

“Neeeeeeeil. ETA?” Todd shouted out, leaning back on his hands.

“When I’m done!” shouted back Neil. The three of them shrugged, smiling.

Neil took his time with dinner, but they didn’t complain. The food tasted amazing and they got to spend it all together. It was nice spending time with his friends without the threat of death looming over them as heavy. They spent the rest of the night watching movies and reminiscing about the good ol’ days. Because that’s what you do when you’re longing for that time again.

“Okay, but prom was so lame anyway,” Travis groaned.

“Yeah--we know. It’s why we dipped out halfway through. Got drunk in a  Walmart parking lot while Neil drove us around,” Todd said, who was propped up against Neil. He looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear.

“Then I took them to the lake. Still  _ very _ drunk mind you. ‘ Cept Sal of course,” Neil laughed, kissing Todd’s forehead.

“Ashley and I danced under the moon to Frank Sinatra. You can’t tell me that’s not the cutest shit,” Sal noted.

“That’s right—Ash was your prom date,” Travis said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No. I didn’t have one,” Sal shrugged.

“So, you mean I  _ could’ve asked you?!”  _ Travis blurted out. Instantly his hand was over his mouth, face bright red.

“I mean, yeah. I would have said no,” Sal said, raising an eyebrow. Travis was still a huge piece of shit in high school.

“Right. Nope. Yeah, that is really valid on your part. I would have said no to me too,” Travis sighed.

“No! No pity parties Trav. I swear to god—” Todd said, kicking his leg at Travis.

“Alright! Alright! No pity parties! Jeez,” smiled Travis.

“You’re our friend now. If this is who you were back in high school? I would  have absolutely said yes,” said Sal.

“ No, you wouldn’t.  Salio , Larry might not have asked you, but I know very well you were waiting for him to,” Neil teased. Sal paused, thinking about it, before nodding and shrugging.

“You got me. Not like I was  gonna ask him. Now look at us. We’re,” Sal said.

“ _ Something. We get it,”  _ groaned Neil and Todd at the same time.

“Let me  _ live _ ,” laughed Sal, crossing his arms over his chest.

“When are you  gonna drop that title on him? It’s only fair,” Todd said.

“Never. It’s literally like placing a target on his back. You aren’t out on the field anymore Todd. You don’t see it,” Sal said, suddenly very serious.

“Except I  _ was _ on the field. For years. Neil and I are fine. He’s still my boy— _ fiancé _ __ sorry,” said Todd. Travis and Sal immediately stopped in their tracks, eyes widening. They looked at each other before looking at the two of them.

“Excuse me?!  Fiancé ?! When did this happen,” Travis asked,  surprised .

“As one of your best friends, the fact you didn’t tell me five  minutes after it happened—I'm hurt,” Sal gasped, placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

“Last night. He just—sort of asked. We we’re breaking in our work to eat. He looked over at me, covered in god knows what—and asked. It was three in the morning so excuse me for not waking up the house. Plus, we were a little busy celebrating,” said Todd, sitting up straighter.

“We’re going to tell everyone at dinner tomorrow. So, keep your mouths shut ‘til then,” said Neil, a hint of a threat towards the end. Travis pulled the imaginary zipper across his mouth and Sal gave him a thumbs up.

“God--I’m so happy for you guys. Congrats, really,” Sal smiled, genuine happiness in his voice.

“Thanks man. We really appreciate it,” Neil said.

“One of the first weddings in the apocalypse that I’ve heard of. Congrats,” Travis cheered.

“ Oh heck yeah! I love the idea of being the first,” Todd grinned cockily.

Sal rolled his eyes with a smile at the two of them, his heart warm. He was so happy for every ounce of goodness that came out of this hellish nightmare. Todd and Neils’ wedding  was probably going to be the best thing that’s happened to the group in a long, long time. And he couldn’t wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is out and I couldn't be more excited! I really love this fic with my whole heart. So much I'm even going to be cosplaying Larry from it!! Keep an eye out in the tags! #WTTA #WTTASF
> 
> [My TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@knightlyprince)  
> [Official Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ow86D8uBNAT0WOnYL8nng)


	4. First Stop, Last Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one actually knew what happened to them except for Ashley and Larry’s mom. She wouldn’t tell anyone else what she saw. Not even Sal. 
> 
> But he did remember her scream. 
> 
> \---
> 
> The reappearance of a familiar dressed figure raises concerns for the group. Of course, right as good news was to be shared all around. At least Sal knew how to handle it all.

The following morning, Sal was actually up pretty early. The sunlight poured into his bedroom, the sharpest breeze sneaking into his room. What hurt was turning over as he woke up to an empty bed. His chest ached as he missed Larry, but he knew this time apart would be good for them. So, he got up, took his shower and got dressed for the day. He didn’t have many plans for the day, but he figured he could work on their backyard. Yesterday when he was speaking with his parents, he noticed that the weeds were starting to look overgrown.

Sal took it upon himself to do all the garden work himself. He pulled on his boots, tightened the straps on his mask, and made his way outside with a garbage bag. It was brisk outside, but the sunlight was beautiful. It was nice that they moved more south instead of staying up in the north. He found he liked the fall in the south. The summer? Oh, absolutely not. He’d rather be up north for that. But settling down was the best thing he and his friends chose to do.

Sal made his way to the back of the yard where all of the memorial markers were. He skimmed over some of the names, paying quick respects to them as he knelt down in front of them. He gave Robert’s grave a solid fist bump. He was one of their more recent  passing , completely unexpected. Sometimes being a little too cocky will quite literally bite you in the ass. It was a shame because Robert was doing very well leading a part of the Sally Face Killers up more north. They were in good hands again at least. Sal really missed him a lot too.

He moved his way through some of the graves, telling them he missed them and he hoped they were okay wherever they were. He hoped it was as sunny as it was here. They  deserved beautiful sunshine. There were two graves Sal lingered on a little bit longer. Mr. and Mrs. Campbell. Ashley’s mom and dad. No one actually knew what happened to them except for Ashley and Larry’s mom. She wouldn’t tell anyone else what she saw. Not even Sal.

But he did remember her scream.

* * *

_ Eight Years Ago—Four Months after the Start of the Apocalypse _

Her scream pierced through the air, hitting everyone’s ears all at once. Travis let out a slew of expletives as he whipped around, keeping an eye out for any stray zombies ready to charge over at her cries. Sal was ready to rush in after her, but Larry held up a hand, stopping him. They needed all  hands on deck to defend the surrounding area.

Larry, Travis, Todd, and Sal were the main lines of defense. At this point, they were the most used to the guns they carried. Well, besides Robert. He was having way too good of a time with it, the first out of the cars to defend. Most of the older adults stayed in the cars, ready to drive away the moment people jumped in. 

Neil and Maple, freshly added to the group, were ready to fight with everyone as well. Chug never left Maple’s side once they were reunited. All eyes were on alert after Ashley screamed. There was a horrifying silence and a chill that filled the void. 

Lisa was out of her car in an instant. Ashley was practically her own at this point and Lisa was ready to help her anyway she could. Travis told her to stay by the cars, looking down the barrel of his gun. Lisa wasn’t about to take orders from this kid and stormed her way up to the Campbell residence. She was only gone for maybe fifteen minutes, but it felt like an eternity. While she was gone, Sal instructed Robert to siphon the gas from Ashley’s family car. He was quick to do it, clearly being skilled in it.

When Lisa and Ashley came out of the house, they only had Ben with them. Lisa carried him in her arms, him half asleep. Ashley looked as white as a ghost in the moonlight, eyes huge. Sal started to make his way to her, but Lisa stopped him.

“I need food right now. Larry, tell the two in our car to hop into Sal’s car. We are switching the lineup around. Ben and Ashley are riding with us,” Lisa said, her voice tight.

“What’s going on? What about her par—,” Larry asked, lowering his gun. Lisa held up her hand and Larry understood. With the final  rescue seemingly done,  everyone was running around to get back on the road. Lisa had gotten food from the Morrison van, all while cradling the young Ben to her chest. Sal tried to get Ashley’s attention, but he had to make it back to his car. They only had the cover of night for so long and it wouldn’t be too long until a zombie made their way over to them.

Azaria and Sierra swapped out from the Johnson car for the Fisher car with Sal, Robert, and his dad. No one knew what had happened, but based on their faces they didn’t want to find out. Travis pulled away first and ever car followed right after. Sal stayed in the front seat, buckled in and eyeing the Johnson car heavily. Ashley sat in the backseat, seemingly stroking her younger brother’s hair. Sal had never seen Ashley cry once in her life. But in that very moment? He was sure he saw her sobbing. But he never brought it up because he knew how she felt about it. But his heart absolutely tore in two as they hit the road.

xxx

There was a system they had in place for when someone needed to stop for gas. Two hours into the trip, the Johnson car and the Morrison van needed to stop. Travis and his truck were leading the way to New Jersey, relying on old paper maps he had. Thankfully the people in his car didn’t fail him when it came to reading the maps. They easily found a gas station nearby they could stop at. Robert and Travis both had knowledge on how to cheat the system thankfully so they wouldn’t have to worry about anything.

This was their first stop. But the last one for some of them.

“You’ve got to be fucking  _ kidding _ me,” hissed Travis as he bashed in the skull of an  approaching zombie with the cement  filled bat they saved. Thankfully they weren’t being overwhelmed by zombies, but more were steadily approaching. They stuck with  melee weapons, afraid to draw more to them.

“On your left,  Trav ,” Sal piped out as his axe made a solid connection with the side of a zombie’s skull. Darkened blood spilled out onto him and he wiped it off his cheek with disgust. Travis gave him an appreciative smirk as he went after the next one.

“Are we filled yet? We need to get the fuck out of here!” Larry called out, kicking a zombie in the stomach before bringing down the sledgehammer. There was a satisfying crush as the bone was broken under the force. It dropped down and Larry cheered excitedly.

“Johnson car is good!” called Robert as he hopped back into Sal’s car.

“Van’s almost done!” called Mr. Morrison as he filled the car up.

“Ray! Watch out!” called out Mrs. Sanderson, who was now climbing out of Travis’ truck. Todd’s head snapped back to his  dad; heart clenched. He was too far away to do anything to help him. But Mrs. Sanderson was a speed demon or something because she was there, shoving Mr. Morrison out of the way just as a zombie had made its way to him. Her shout had distracted it for a moment and she tried to chase it away.

But it got her first. She screamed in pain as teeth connected with her shoulder. Ashley was quick over there, her face completely stoic now. Machete in hand, she sliced the head clean off the zombie that took the bite out of Mrs. Sanderson. Mr. Sanderson was running out of the car, right to his wife. She sobbed in pain as he came to cradle her in his arms. Veins began forming around the bite mark already. It was too late for her and they knew it.

“Clear over here! Shit— _ Mrs. Sanderson _ ,” Larry said, running over to her. When things seemed clear, everyone who was still outside of the vehicles ran over there to check on her. But it was too late for her.

“She has to stay here,” Travis said flatly. Glances were exchanged by everyone there. No one wanted to argue with him, even if it hurt to agree. This was their first bite after all. They didn’t know what to do.

“B- But, we can’t just leave her here to die!” Mr. Sanderson said, holding his faltering wife close.

“Mr. Sanderson—she's infected. Look at the bite! Who knows how much time she has left?” Todd explained, gesturing to her arm. Ashley nodded solemnly, still not even speaking.

“Herman, we have to go. She needs to stay,” Mr. Morrison said softly, the most sober he had been in a very long time. Even if he wasn’t high for this trip, this exact moment brought him down to the lowest low.

“Sandy, you saved me. I’m so sorry you had to get hurt,” Mr. Morrison continued, his eyes tearing up. Her skin was already  paling up as they spoke. Her veins becoming much more prominent. Herman held her close, kissing the top of her head.

“Herman, go with them. Stay safe,” she choked out from his torso. Herman shook his head, tears pouring down his face. He choked out quietly  _ I can’t _ . They understood.

“Then let’s go everyone. He’s made his choice,” Travis said, already turning to go back to his truck. One by one they said goodbye and turned to leave the  Sandersons alone. Sal was the last to leave them. He didn’t exactly know how to say goodbye, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Herman gave him a little smile and nod.

“She’s my girl. I’m not leaving her. I’ll go down with her,” he whispered. A low gurgle of a moan escaped from Mrs. Sanderson. Sal started to slowly retreat then and Herman gave him a little wave as he gripped onto his transforming wife. Who knew how little time they had left?

“Goodbye,  Sandersons ,” was all Sal whispered as the group pulled away from the gas station. He never actually knew what happened to the two of them. He tried not to think about any of it.

Two down. Who else would they lose?

* * *

_ Present Day _

“Sal! Sal, hey come here!” yelled Todd from the back door. Sal immediately snapped out of  it, hands covered in dirt. He was mindlessly plucking out the weeds and adjusting the markers as he went. It had been too long since they took care of them. He wanted to be better about that. They all deserved it.

“Coming!” Sal said, tossing the weeds in his hand in the garbage bag he brought. Sal wiped his hands on his pants and made his way back to the house. Todd had a bunch of paper work in his hands, grinning from ear to ear. Sal crossed his arms over his chest, looking him up and down.

“Care to explain, my good man?” Sal asked, trying to sneak a peek at the papers while Todd was seemingly distracted. Todd snatched them away, pressing them to his chest. His eyes were looking at something, past their fence. Sal whipped around to try and see what he did, but he saw nothing.

“Inside. I’ll explain inside,” Todd said, his voice dropping an octave lower, much more serious than a moment ago. Sal and Todd slipped back inside, locking the door behind them. Something didn’t quite sit right with Sal.

“What did you see?” Sal asked as calm as possible.

“I can’t be sure, but it looked like one of those guys we’ve been seeing all over. The ones in the cloaks and stuff,” Todd said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sal’s eyes widened. It had been a couple of years since they had last seen one of them. No one was exactly sure who or what they were, but they just  _ lingered _ . Just watched. They never left a good taste in anyone’s mouth. Todd’s eyes darted to the basement door and Sal nodded. They made their way down the stairs, locking that door as well.

In the basement, Neil had all his work sprawled out onto the large dining room table they set up down there. His eyes scanned the words over and over, unmoving. Travis was sitting in an armchair off in the corner, reading a book and paying no mind.

“Todd, are you  _ sure _ it was one of them?” Sal asked, grabbing his shoulders and looking dead in his eyes. 

“Well, no, I can’t be. They  kinda hid in the sunlight. But I thought I saw the black cloak,” Todd  explained . Those words grabbed the other two’s attention. Neil and Travis were up and alert, listening in.

“Care to explain what’s going on?” Neil asked, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

“Todd thinks he saw one of the cloak dudes wandering around. By our  _ house,”  _ Sal said.

“Shit--really? What the fuck even are they?” Travis asked. He said he hasn’t seen any of them, but the group had filled him in on all the stuff they’ve seen over the years. So, he was well versed in whatever these guys were. 

“Still  dunno . But they know where we live now. They want something from us,” Sal said, tossing a hand up with a heavy sigh. Great, now they had to take extra precautions around the home. A home that was their only safe space.

“We should tell Ash and Lar—,” Todd started, but Sal held up a hand to stop him.

“No. Then they’ll come home early and who knows when they’ll have time to see their family again. You know how they get. How we  _ all _ get. We’re just  gonna have to be smart. No one leaves the house alone. Take a small, easily concealed weapon with you if you go out. Trust no one. We don’t know what the fuck those guys are or what they want. They’ve been following us for years now and I don’t  wanna learn what they want  _ now _ ,” Sal commanded, his voice thick with an authoritative tone he learned to develop over the years.

“You got it, sir,” Travis squeaked out. Todd and Neil desperately tried to conceal their laughter.

“Sounds like a plan, man. If  y’all excuse me, I’m  gonna get back to my work,” Neil said, tossing his thumb over his shoulder. 

“Now that that’s settled—the news! Sal, look at this,” Todd said, handing Sal the paperwork he was trying to show him earlier. Sal adjusted his mask and leaned in to get a closer look. Todd explained that it was just faxed over from the main research facility in Tampa.

“Holy--shit. It’s working? The cure—it's fucking  _ working? For real?”  _ Sal gasped out, snatching the papers from Todd to read them over and over again. Essentially it boiled down to, after hundreds of tests and a million comparisons, they were able to take down a zombie. A couple out of the small group they had, but it was a couple out of eight. The odds were finally stacking in their favor. This wasn’t even heard of last year.

“For real! There’s no luck in curing an infected person, but any corpse that was reanimated is starting to effectively be taken down. We’re getting closer and closer to it,” Todd said, tearing up. Sal pulled him into a tight hug, shaking with excitement.

“What? You two don’t want in on this excitement?” Sal asked, trying not to scream he was so excited.

“Nah, they dragged me into their happy dance earlier when the first fax came in,” Travis smiled, peeking over the top of his book.

“And I’m back to work—we're so close we can taste it. We’re  gonna be going over different formulas and over all their research for hours upon hours,” Neil said, excitement filling his tone as he talked about his work.

“But tonight, we’re taking a break. Family dinner,” Todd reminded, narrowing his eyes at Neil. Neil smiled, holding up his hands defensively.

“Family dinner. I won’t miss it,” Neil laughed gently.

* * *

_ Three and a Half Years Ago—Over a Month after the Incident _

Being out in the sun after being trapped under  fluorescent lighting for weeks on end really hit different. A chill breeze blew through his blue hair, a sensation he hadn’t felt in ages. Sal leaned into Larry for support as they made their way down the stairs. This tiny hospital at this camp was Sal’s home for the last few weeks. He was there much longer than he should have been, but an infection left him stuck in a bed. There were a few times they weren’t sure Sal would make it.

He was healing up properly now and the infection was gone. They were all lucky to be at such a nice safe camp. Sal might not have made it if they didn’t. The attack was pretty bad and left him really messed up.  So messed up that Sal felt it was necessary to leave the small hospital with a bandana and sunglasses. He didn’t want anyone seeing his face. Especially not right now. 

“The sun—it's nice,” Sal noted softly, still feeling wobbly after all of it. 

“Yeah, it really is, huh dude?” Larry smiled, patting Sal’s shoulder.

“Wish we had a car still,” smirked Sal. They had to walk back to their shelter, which wasn’t an incredibly long walk, but it was enough to wear Sal out.

“I promise  you; it’ll be the next thing we steal,” Larry assured.

“Sal! Larry!” called a comforting and familiar voice. Sal looked over to see Ashley running over to them, all smiles. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun and it bobbled side to side as she waved them over. Todd was standing right with her, smiling from ear to ear.

Sal turned to look at Larry, and whispered for only him, “Stealing a car, huh? Wow, you are the best, best friend a guy could ask for, huh?” 

Larry gave him a wink as he led Sal over to their group. Ashley immediately pulled Sal into a hug, borderline in tears. Sal held her back, squeezing her so tight. It was so good to see all of them again, without feeling like he was on the brink of death.

“God--it’s so good to have you back, bro,” Todd said, hugging Sal when it was his turn.

“It’s good to be back,” Sal sighed happily. It was great to have them all together. When he was in the hospital, the staff were very vocal about not wanting more than one visitor at the time. Sal wasn’t infected because of zombies, but no one knew what was going to happen. He was pretty sure in one of his  semi-conscious states, he overheard a nurse talking with another nurse about plotting to kill him  _ just in case _ . When Sal off handedly mentioned it to Larry in a visit, his best friend never left his side at that point. This was the apocalypse after all. They could have very well gotten away with it.

So to be reunited with his squad was one of the best feelings in the world.

“Come on! Let’s get you back. I’m sure you’re starved,” Ashley said, lacing her fingers through Sal’s and leaning into him. Sal missed this. He missed the comfort of his friends. 

“Absolutely. You think hospital food is bad? Try  post-apocalyptic hospital food,” snickered Sal, squeezing her hand. Todd and Ashley laughed, but Larry’s attention was on something else. He seemed to look past the group, eyes narrowing defensively.

“What is it Lar?” Todd asked, attempting to get a look at whatever Larry was staring at.

“There’s someone over there. Like, watching us? Another cloaked dude. Like, at the bandit camp we were at. Watching. Again. You know—just before Sal got attacked?” Larry explained, tensing up. All eyes were locked on what he was talking about and when they noticed the person—they were gone moments later.

“What the hell? What do they want?” Ashley asked, clinging closer to Sal protectively.

“Maybe they’re a fan?” snickered Todd. Word of mouth was spreading about the four of them. Just four months ago, they helped secure a huge truck load of supplies for their last safe camp and took down a massive horde of zombies. When they arrived to their next safe camp, people had talked about them. Used their names before they even had a moment to introduce themselves. It’s like they were making a name for themselves. Just by helping others when they needed it most.

“Feel like they would have said something then,” Larry said, his tone a little sharp. He stepped in front of Sal, unsure of how to proceed.

“Well, let’s head home. The three of us can sleep in shifts tonight and keep an eye on our place,” shrugged Ash.

“Sounds good to me,” Todd nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

“ Dealio . Let’s just be really careful around these guys,” Larry said, not trusting literally anything in this moment. The four of them quickly made it back to their own small campsite, eyes on complete alert for the cloaked person. None of them knew what was really going on with them, but they’d be on high alert until it seemed like the coast was clear.

xxx

“Sal’s back!” gasped Chug, who was sitting at the fire pit, roasting some food. Maple sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. She immediately perked back up when they returned, excited to see Sal again.

“Hey guys! Smells good,” Sal said, giving them a weak wave. His arms were still pretty sore after it all. They were pretty deep  _ bites _ . 

“If you’re hungry, I’m cooking for us all!” Chug grinned excitedly, waving his stick with fish on it around.

“Sounds good to me!” Ash exclaimed, plopping down next to Maple.

“Robert’s asleep in his tent, but I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you when he wakes up,” Maple said, jerking her chin towards a very small, zipped up tent. Sal took a seat beside Ash, and Larry next to him. Todd sat across from him, leaning towards the fire and exhaling contently.

“Be nice to see him. Glad to be back. The staff there was—well—weird,” Sal explained. Yeah, it’s almost like they pulled anyone in who was interested in working as a nurse. They were lucky to have the three actual doctors they had. 

“So, how come you’re all covered up?” Chug asked bluntly. Sal winced, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m, uh, still healing. So, it looks pretty gross still. Plus, I just got better after an infection. Better, uh, safe than sorry?” Sal offered, shrugging. Chug nodded, giving Sal a thumbs up.

“ Yo , you guys remember about the cloak guy we told you about? When we were at that bandit camp?” Ash said, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

“Uh,  kinda ? Why?” Maple asked, tucking a strand of grey hair behind her ear as she raised an eyebrow.

“We saw another one! Like, just now!” Todd explained, throwing his hands up excitedly.

“Wait, for real? Did they do anything?” Chug gasped.

“Nah, but they didn’t stick around long either.  So, we’re  gonna sleep in shifts tonight and make sure they don’t come poking around. Real weird that they were there the day Sal was attacked. And the day he was released from the hospital? Pretty suspicious if you ask me,” Larry said.

“Fuckin’ weird. Well, I sleep with a gun,” Maple warned, to no one in particular.

“We all do,” snorted Ash. Well, that wasn’t wrong.

“Besides, the three of us will be takin’ shifts,” Larry said, motioning to himself, Todd, and Ash.

“Like Hell you are Johnson. You barely slept when you were at the hospital with me,” Sal reminded. Larry only slept when Sal was awake it felt like. And that wasn’t even often.

“And? I am peak physical health,” Larry defended. The dark under eye circles, pale complexion, and utter look of defeat told a different story and he knew it.

“I’m fine. I'm back. I can join shifts. Lar, you  gotta sleep tonight dude. Like—now it’s your time to get better. Let me watch over you tonight, dude,” Sal said, mock punching his friend’s arm.

“Sal makes a good point,” Ashley said, shrugging at the two of them.

“Fine, fine, fine. But Sal shouldn’t be up super long,” Larry said.

“ Johnson, I swear to God I will kick your ass if you try to baby me,” smirked Sal, nudging him with his foot.

“I’m not! Promise!” Larry said, holding up his hands.

“Then it’s settled. Now, Chug, my man, please cook up some fish. I am starving,” groaned Sal, smiling under his bandanna. It felt nice being reunited. As a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is on the shorter side! Writer's block happens to me ever now and then! But hey, here we are boys. Five will be out soon and it's one of my favorite chapters so far. So... be prepared.
> 
> [My TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@knightlyprince)   
>  [Official Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ow86D8uBNAT0WOnYL8nng)


End file.
